I Think I Like It Here
by Kashmir Winchester
Summary: Claire Morgen and her best friend Becky Mackay move from Penrose (Colorado) to Sioux Falls with the hopes of escaping their small town mind and open up to new experiences. AU Dean/OC, Sam/OC / FEATURES OTHER CHARACTERS FROM SPN / RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SLIGHT SEXUAL CONTENT /
1. Chapter 1

Story title → _I __Think I Like It Here_

Pairings → Dean/OC, Sam/OC

Type → AU

Rating → M for language and sexual content

Other characters → Jo, Ash, Benny, Castiel, Meg, Bobby, Mary, John

Summary → Claire Morgen and her best friend Becky Mackay move from Penrose (Colorado) to Sioux Falls with the hopes of escaping their small town mind and open up to new experiences. AU Dean/OC, Sam/OC

Disclaimer → I own nothing which is in any way featured on 'Supernatural'. I only own Claire, Becky, Tammy and Jack. Title inspired by the title of S9E1

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't the first fanfiction I'm writing, but it's my first AU fanfic and also the first I'm posting on FF. I appreciate any kind of criticism and suggestions you readers send my so don't be shy! I enjoy reading your thoughts :) In the future I might add pictures of all OCs when I get a clearer picture of how I want them to be, I'll definitely keep you posted.<strong>

**Here's the first chapter! I hope you guys like it. And remember to leave your suggestions/reviews/queries as they give me motivation to keep on writing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One.<p>

By the time Becky and Claire got to their new flat, the moving trucks were already there, unloading the furniture and appliances and struggling to take them up to the first floor. Claire was extremely sleepy and tired after an eleven-and-a-half-hour drive from their small hometown of Penrose.

"I told you we should've left half an hour earlier." Claire told her roommate, parking her royal blue '65 Chevy Impala across the street. "But no! You insisted on washing your hair when you already washed it yesterday!"

"I want to look good for our new neighbours." Becky pouted, checking herself in the rearview mirror. "I mean, what if we have a hot neighbour? I need to up my game, it's been a while."

Claire raised an eyebrow. Just the other night, Becky had told her she wasn't looking for any more hookups. She wanted a serious relationship with a serious man.

"It's only been a month, Becks." She frowned, stopping the car and stepping outside. Becky did the same, carrying her make-up bag and handbag, while Claire went round back and started taking out all their suitcases, leaving the ones in the trunk for later. "Imagine how _I_ feel. I haven't been in an intimate relationship with a man since you took me to that frat party. And he only slept with me because he was drunk. I also thought you wanted to settle down this time round"

"Well... yeah. But if I don't look my best I won't attract anyone right? And I think you should too. Don't you want to get laid for real this time?" her friend pointed out. True, Claire wasn't the intimate type, but gaining a few pounds over the past couple of years didn't help either. Those pounds ended her love life.

They crossed the street, leaving Claire struggling with four suitcases, not to mention her guitar case.

"Can you _please_ for the love of Lars Ulrich help me carry these heavy-ass suitcases?!" Claire yelled, and at that exact moment, a tall man with longish, shabby hair walked out of the complex door. Becky's eyes opened as wide as saucers.

"You need help with those?" he asked. Claire glared up at him. Becky rubbed the bridge of her nose; this was why Claire never got laid.

"You think?" she snapped. Becky elbowed her friend, grinning widely at the very sexy man. "I mean, yes. I need help."

The man immediately took hold of three suitcases. There was no way Claire would give him her guitar; she guarded it with her own life.

"I'm Becky." Becky introduced herself. She pointed a thumb at Claire, who was already across the street grabbing more bags. "Grumpy over there is Claire."

"I ain't grumpy!" she yelled from across the street. The man chuckled.

"I'm Sam. I live here. Uh, first floor." he smiled, carrying the bags inside and making his way to the stairs.

'Wow he's so _fine_!' Becky thought, biting her lower lip.

"I'm moving to the first floor too!" she exclaimed happily. Sam grinned. "Maybe if I need help around the apartment, I can always ask you."

"Sure!" he replied. Jackpot! "Which flat are you moving into?"

"Nine. Claire picked it. She loves that number." Becky explained, rolling here eyes with a smile. Her best friend was that weird. "What about you?"

"Round the corner. Apartment 17. no particular reason." Sam smirked. They arrived in front of apartment 9, where furniture movers were going in and out, carrying bits and pieces. "So, uh, if you need anything and I'm not around, you can always go for my brother. Also apartment 17."

'A brother huh?' Rebecca's eyebrows arched with surprise, not helping the smile forming on her face. For once, Claire nailed it with her apartment choice.

"Actually..." Becky gave him her win-you-over smile. "I kinda need help with setting the furniture now if you're not busy. You know, move them around. You can join me and Claire for dinner in town tonight if you're up for it. Bring your brother too!"

"Becky!" Claire called from the staircase. Claire came rushing with the last of their bags, and her guitar, and set them down, panting heavily. "I'm gonna go drive around town."

'I love you Claire!' Becky thought with a thankful smile, wanting to spend time with Sam. She also knew what Claire meant by that drive: she wanted to see all the car shops in town.

"Okay. Sam's gonna help around with the furniture." Becky replied in her isn't-this-amazing tone, which was only detectable by her bestfriend.

"Thank you, Sam!" Claire grinned. "One rule: break this guitar and you'll have to pay for the damages. And I don't mean the guitar's."

"I'll, uh, be careful." he stammered, nodding frantically. Becky giggled. Sam was so cute when he's flustered!

"You better. See you around or whatever." she said, giving them a wave even though her back was facing them. Claire whistled and hummed 'More Than a Feeling' on her way to the car. Half of what she told Becky was a lie: she _was_ taking her car for a drive... but to the mechanic. Now that she saw the oh-so-very attractive complex neighbour that is Sam, she felt very insecure about fixing the car herself. She didn't want any men to think she was macho anymore. New neighbourhood should mean a new life, a new her.

On her way into Sioux Falls, she spotted a sign reading SINGER'S AUTO SHOP in red, and it seemed legit judging from how big the warehouse looked on the outside. Not only that, but she saw a black '67 Chevy Impala parked outside and she wanted to take a closer look at it. 1967 was the Impala's best year, everyone knew that, bother dad loved the '65 so much he never bothered investing in the better, modern Impala. But Claire grew fond of the '65, which she called Jimmy Page.

She parked in front of a house next to the auto shop, and walked into the garage. There was no one in sight, but she could hear a few cluttering sounds around her. "Hello?" she loudly said.

"Can I help you?" a voice behind her asked. She turned around and saw a man in his early fifties, sporting a beer belly, a beard and a blue baseball cap. He was wiping his hands clean.

"Uh, yes. I just moved to town and my car needs a tune-up. The windows and doors, mostly. They keep making these weird noises whenever they open and—" she rambled, only being interrupted to the old man when he exhaled and rolled his eyes.

She glared at him. 'Prick.'

"I'll get someone." he mumbled and at the top of his lungs, startling Claire, he shouted, "Dean! Come 'ere, ya idgit!"

'What in the name of Bonham was an idjit? Was this Sioux Falls lingo I should be aware of?' she thought, averting her eyes all over the garage. There were more modern cars than vintage, which disappointed her a little. Most of the cars were shiny, convertibles. And then there was the black Impala, to which Claire smiled dreamily.

"If you stare too much, you can stay like that forever, you know." Claire snapped out of her daydream and frowned. That didn't sound like the old man at all. She turned around and froze, as a blond man a few years older than her walked up to the car. He was wearing a plain black tshirt underneath a flannel shirt, jeans and black boots. Patting its hood, he smirked, looking at Claire. "Beauty, isn't she?"

Claire wanted to say yes so badly, but all that came out of her mouth was a small croak sound. She turned bright red. 'Great, barely an hour in town and I'm already embarrassing myself.' she thought, getting lost in the man's green eyes.

"Dean, quit flirtin' and see what her car needs!" the man snapped, turning on his heels and marching away. "Bunch of idgits." he murmured, the words echoing over the garage.

"Ignore Bobby. He's going through menopause." Dean smiled crookedly, his hand still resting on the hood.

Claire giggled, and when Dean raised an eyebrow, she turned bright red and cleared her throat. "So-sorry."

Dean blinked, shrugged and walked out of the garage, followed by Claire. "So, where's your car?" he asked. Claire pointed at the blue Impala. "No way." he softly exclaimed, running towards it. He hesitantly reached a hand over the hood. "I—I thought these were almost extinct!"

"Almost." she repeated, a twinkle in her eye. "Look, I don't want to rush you or anything, but I just moved in town and I have boxes to unpack. So just fix my windows and doors—just three drops of oil, that's all they need."

Dean frowned. "You couldn't that yourself?"

Claire crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. "Yes. But like I said, I just moved and I'm on a hurry and I—"

She was interrupted by Dean's phone playing the beginning of Deep Purple's 'Smoke on the Water'. He lifted a finger so she could excuse him and he accepted the call. "Hello?" Pause. Dean grinned. "Meg, hey." Claire groaned. She was in a hurry and all this Dean kid wanted to do was talk to his girlfriend?! Well this is just great. "Oh, no no. I can talk."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Claire snapped, but Dean ignored her, turning his back to her while still talking on the phone.

"Oh no, princess, it's just someone."

"Just someone?!" Claire repeated, so infuriated she could feel sweat seeping through her tank top. "Listen buddy, if you want this business to last, you better hang up on your stupid girlfriend and fix my goddamn car before I sue the fuck out of this place!"

Dean closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Meg, I'll call you later okay? Tell Cas bro night's tomorrow... Yeah. Bye." After hanging up, his eyes darkened. "Who the fuck do you think you are, lady?! That was my best friend's girlfriend talking to me."

"Whoever she was, it could have waited." Claire snapped back. Was this guy serious?! "I'm under a lot of pressure right now and the last thing I need is for—" She was about to mention Rebecca and, as if on cue, her phone started playing the soundtrack of 'Jaws'. It as her. "Peachy. Just absolutely fucking peachy."

"Was that Jaws?" Dean asked curiously.

Ignoring him, she answered the call. "Becky, I'm at the auto shop we passed before. No, I didn't get raped. No, I won't be staying long."

"Good, because Sam's tired of moving the things around and left a few minutes ago. He agreed to dinner in town. He'll be bringing his brother along too." Becky replied.

'Super. Double date.' "Make sure he isn't a prick. Please."

Her eyes glanced suggestively at Dean, who yelled "Hey!"

"Sam tells me he loves to eat pie and loves to listen to Zeppelin."

Claire grinned. Score! "Sold! I'll be there in ten." she said, and hung up. She put the phone back in her pocket, and when she turned round, Dean was in the garage, emerging with a can of oil. "Make it quick."

"No offence lady, but you don't deserve to drive this beauty." he pointed out as he started working on the doors.

"I do so!" she scoffed as he finished the doors and started working on the windows. "If I don't deserve to drive Jimmy Page, then why is he tip-top conditions? Who do you thinks tunes him up? Me, that's who. You see the engine?" She opened the hood and pointed at the engine. "See how clean it is? That's the original engine you see there. So do NOT tell me I don't deserve to drive Jimmy!"

"Wait, you named your car Jimmy Page?" Dean asked. He didn't look like he was about to fire a snarky comment at her. He actually looked... impressed. "You like Led Zeppelin?"

"Psh like is an understatement." she grinned. "Why else would I have their logo tattooed on my wrist?" She lifted up her wrist to show him the tattoo, where there was the band name and the four symbols representing each member. "They're my favourite band of all time."

"Well, in that case, I believe we got on the wrong foot." Dean told her, giving her the most dazzling smile she'd ever seen. She could feel the ground beneath her feet shaking, breaking, opening up to swallow her. She realised how attractive he was. "And I also didn't get your name."

"Uh, Cl-Claire." she stammered back. It's the eyes... it's always the eyes!

"Well Claire, I hope I'll see you soon. I gotta get back to work."

"Wait, how much do I owe you?" she asked him, fishing for the couple of bills she had stuffed in the pocket of her jeans.

Smirking, he replied, "On the house. I'll see you around, lady."

Claire kept staring at him as he went back inside the garage, and released a breathe she didn't realise she was holding. She entered the car, started it and drove off. She took out her hone and sent Rebecca a text, smiling broadly.

"I think I like it here." it read.

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse me while I get used to how the website works! Don't forget to leave your thoughts and reviews!<strong>

**So after some pondering that made me stay up all night, I decided who I want my OC protagonists to look like; I took the liberty of linking a picture in my 'Bio' section (I DON'T OWN THE PHOTOS!). I'll come round and create a banner when I learn how to (which is probably never).**


	2. Chapter 2

**I woke up this morning with a review AND four favourites (two for author, and two for the story), which let me tell you, although not too much, I didn't expect! So thank you! Hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Claire knocked on the front door and Becky opened it, already dressed and pampered up.

"Wow, I'm surprised you're ready. Any particular reason behind this?" Claire wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Becky chuckled and stepped aside, letting her friend in. True to his word, Sam _did_ help move the furniture around. And did a pretty good job at it, as far as Claire could tell.

"So that text you sent me... Mind explaining?"Becky smirked.

"There's this guy at the auto shop—"

"A guy!" Becky gushed, letting out a squeal and clapping her hands. Claire rolled her eyes but couldn't help the soft smile on her face. "Describe him!"

"Tall, short blond hair, green eyes..."

"Ooh, sounds dreamy!"

"... and has this badass car and badass look. Not to mention his smile's worth all the money in this world, and more." Claire finished, already staring dreamy-eyed at the wall, which suddenly seemed to pop an image of Dean on it.

"What's his name?" Becky asked.

Letting out a dreamy sigh, her friend replied, "Dean."

"Well, stop daydreaming about this Dean dude. You need to get ready for dinner." Becky told Claire. "Sam and his brother will meet us there. Oh, I took the liberty of unpacking some of your things. I hope you'll be wearing something nice tonight."

By then, Claire was already in her room looking for her best plaided shirt, black jeans and Converse. She wasn't much of a dresser. The only time she ever wore something with a skirt was when her parents renewed their vows. She was sixteen then. Six years later, and neither skirts nor dresses were a part of her wardrobe. She picked up her clothes, shoes, towel and washcloth and went to take her shower.

Becky's phone rang and her face lit up when she saw Sam's name. They'd exchanged numbers before he left, and she was usually the one who called the men first, so imagine her surprise when Sam called her first.

"Sam, hi!" she said, twirling a loose strand with her finger.

"Hey, Becky. Listen, uh, my brother's gonna run a little late because he's stuck at work. Is that okay with you?" Sam asked. Becky bit her lower lip. He was asking _her_ if it was okay for _her_ that is brother was running late? Keeper!

"It's okay, Sam. Me and Claire wouldn't mind." she replied with a smile.

Sa sighed with relief. "Good. Okay! Uh, I guess I'll see you at six then."

"Six. Yes." Becky replied. If she contained her excitement more than she did, she'd burst into particles. "See you, Sam."

"See you, babe." And he hung up.

'See you babe? Now I regret telling him to bring his brother!' Becky thought. She looked into the mirror just by the front door and sighed. She was so looking forward to seeing Sam again that she dressed up in her finest date night outfit: a white lightweight top, beige shorts with gold crosses sewn all over, white blazer, nude court shoes and a nude clutch bag to match. Her hair was up in a sophisticated bun, which took her close to an hour and a half to perfect. Becky was hoping that Sam and her could go for drinks after dinner, and leave Claire and his brother to get to know each other.

"Are you done yet?" Becky asked, growing impatient by the second. She knew Claire wasn't because she could hear the water still running.

"I'm washing off my shampoo! Be out on a minute!" Claire yelled from inside the shower.

"Don't forget to wear make-up!" Becky yelled back.

"Not counting in it!" came the reply. Becky laughed and shook her head. This was expected from a girl who grew up on a farm, who got dirty all the time and never bothered with pampering herself. But Becky could always make her apply some, even if it was just mascara.

Looking at the time on the DVD player, Becky became frantic. It was nearly half five and Claire was still in the shower. "Claire, just dry yourself and put your clothes on already!"

The water stopped running almost immediately, and in a few minutes, Claire came out wearing a red and blue plaid shirt—which was the only shirt she owned that wasn't dirty or torn—a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black espadrilles. Her hair was wet, down in curls that went down just below her chest.

"I'm surprised you own a plaid shirt." Becky joked.

"Well, look at you! All dressed up to impress Sammy-boy!" Claire commented, pointing her hands at her roommate's outfit, making her cheeks flush. "Shall we, madame?"

Becky picked up Claire's car keys and their home key. "Just one last thing." She walked up to her and opened the first three buttons, exposing Claire's cleavage. Becky didn't get it: Claire had an amazing pair, yet she always hid them in her oversized clothes. Becky only wished she had breasts like hers. "There we go!" Becky grinned.

"Uh, okay...?" Claire murmured, looking down at her cleavage.

"New town, better me." Becky said, repeating the very phrase Claire used to describe the move-in halfway to Sioux Falls. "Here's to being a better you. Show off your beautiful boobs, girl! I bet you'll get every single guy's eyes rolling at the back of their heads and their downstairs brain workin'!"

Claire snorted. "Except Sam's."

"Most definitely not Sam's." Becky winked and Claire stuck her tongue out. "Now let's go!"

When Claire started the engine of her car, Becky gave her the address of the diner they were eating at, Grille 26. Becky saw it on their way over, and when she told Sam about it, he told her he knew the owner really well and the food there was great.

"So this place, does it have burgers?" Claire asked while searching for a free parking spot. "I can't go to a place that doesn't serve burgers. Because, let me tell you, that Sam kid doesn't look like he ever ate a burger to save himself."

"Doesn't every restaurant have burgers?" Becky frowned.

"Not the one where your sisters rehearsal dinner was held. I ended up eating breadsticks that night." Claire shuddered at the memory. That was the least she'd eaten her whole life. Claire had a relationship with food she didn't have with no human. She loved food, especially burgers and pizzas, which is why her figure wasn;'t exactly a man's ideal.

She parked her car in the parking lot just behind the diner and she smiled with relief when, trhoguh her car, she could see a waitress holding a tray with burgers on it. Once the girls got out of the car, they made their way inside and sat at the only free booth in the whole diner. Becky made it a point to sit across Claire, who had her back at the door, so Sam could sit next to her.

"Should we order our drinks?" Becky asked. "Or would that be rude? I mean, do we have to wait for Sam and his brother to arrive?"

Claire scoffed, pushing her hair over one side. "If you're thirsty, oder a drink. But we should _always_ wait to order food... as much as that hurts."

"Okay." Becky smiled, and signalled for a waiter. A man in his early thirties came over, a typical customer-service smile plastered on his face. "Hello ladies! Welcome to Grille 26. I'm Luke, and I'll be your waiter for the night! Can I take your order?"

Becky smiled politely. "I'll have a sparkling water, please." Looking at her friend, she asked, "What about you?"

Claire looked up at the waiter. "One pint of beer please."

The waiter quickly jotted down the orders, and with one last look at them, he asked, "Do you want to order any starters?"

"Uh, no. we're waiting for people. Thanks"

Luke nodded and walked away.

"I hope they don't take too long to get here. I can already feel my stomach running mountains to get food." Claire whined, taking the menu in her hands. She scanned it very quickly and groaned loudly. "The descriptions of the dishes have made me hungrier!"

"Don't look at it then!" Becky exclaimed, looking nervously at the door. Claire, as she usually did, ignored her friend. Not a second later, her eyes lit up. "Sam!" she loudly called at him. His eyes landed on her and grinned, earning a dazzling smile in return. "Over here!"

Behind Sam was who Becky assumed was his brother. He was wearing a similar attire to Claire's: a plain grey tshirt, red open-button shirt and a brown leather jacket that looked ancient. Becky's eyes twinkled. He literally looked like a male verison of Claire. Sam looked extremely handsome in a red and black striped top underneath a black jacket.

Claire kept reading the menu until she got kicked by Becky form underneath the table. Claire jumped in her seat, rubbing her shin. "Why'd you do that?!" her voice trembled. It really hurt, especially when the shoe's platform was hard enough to cause a concussion. "Ow." she mumbled, pouting.

"Hey, Becky." Sam greeted her, grinning. Becky stood up and gave him a hug. Claire was still looking down under the table, rubbing her shin, but to no avail.

"Hi Sam." she then stared at the brother, who although very yummy-looking and sexy, didn't really make Becky's insides melt like Sam. When Claire heard that, she quickly braced herself and turned her head. To her surprise, standing next to Sam was—

"Dean." she couldn't quite figure out how she managed to find her voice.

"Claire." he said, nodding and smirking. Becky smiled, her eyes drifting from Claire to Dean, back and forth.

"You two know eahc other?" Sam asked, clearly not expecting this.

"Uh, not exactly." Dean replied, still smiling at Claire, who could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I fixed her car's windows and doors this morning. Which by the way, how's he?"

Claire couldn't believe her ears. Did Dean refer to her car as a _he_?! No one ever referred to car as a he. Not even Becky.

Becky gave Sam a knowing look and they both slid into the booth.

"Ji—It—He's good." Claire mentally slapped herself. 'Get it together, Morgen!'

"Good, good." After sharing three seconds of silence, which was a mixture of comfortable and eerie, Claire stepped back, nearly falling backwards as she slid into the booth, facing her friend. Dean smirked and sat down. He looked at Becky. "So, you must be the Becky little Sammy didn't stop talking about on our way."

Claire bit back a laugh by biting her lower lip.

"Dean." Sam hissed, glaring at his brother.

"Well, I hope they were good things." Becky teased.

"Oh yeah." Dean nodded. "All good, sweetheart."

"Sam, if it makes you feel any better, Becky didn't shut up about you too." Claire winked. Luke walked over to the booth with Becky and Claire's drinks.

"One sparkling water." Becky raised her finger and took the glass. "And your pint, Miss." He looked at the boys, smiling when he saw Sam. "Sammy! How're you doin' man?"

"Good, Luke. How about you?"

"Not bad myself, dude. So, do I get you and your brother your usuals?" Sam noded, and Luke wrote down something on his notepad. He glanced over at Becky and Claire. "Are you girls ready to order?"

"Oh yeah, finally!" Claire happily exclaimed, opening the menu. "I'll have the, uh, sage fried chicken with no cheddar and BBQ chips on the side."

Luke nodded and wrote down the order, leaving Dean and Sam staring at her, baffled. She decided to ignore them and stared at Becky, who took the menu and scanend it quickly.

"I'll take the grille, caesar please. Thanks." she smiled politly as she handed Luke the menu. Claire rolled her eyes. Of course Becky would order a salad. Once he left, she gave Dean a look. "So you worked on Claire's car huh?"

"Yeah." he nodded, smiling proudly.

"I'm surprised she even let you look at the car." she chuckled. "She's so protective of it, like her baby."

"Dean feels the exact same way about his car. He in fact calls it Baby."

"Car's not an it!" Claire and Dean exclaimed in unison, and then looked at each other.

"Only people who don't understand cars call them it." Dean commented. "Right?"

"Amen to that!" Claire agreed, taking a sip from her beer.

While Dean and Claire continued agreeing over how cars should be treated more like humans, Becky and Sam engaged in their own conversation.

"So what do you do for a living?" Becky asked.

"I'm the marketing consultant for one of the most successful businessmen in Sioux Falls, Mr Crowley." he replied. "If you're looking for a job, Mr Crowley's looking for an organised PA."

"I'm organised, clean, punctual and used to be an intern at the mayor's office back in Penrose." Becky grinned happily. She inched closer to Sam's ear and whispered, "And if I get the job, I'll be seeing more of you." She drew back, smiling flirtily at him. Sam returned the smile.

"So do I text him to schedule an interview?" Sam asked her. She nodded, and Sam quickly excused himself, drawing his phone out and texting his boss.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the chapter ended a little meh, but the next chapter picks up from here.<strong>

**By the way, Grille 26 is an actual place in Sioux Falls, and the dishes mentioned are also part of the actual menu (thank you, Google!), so I don't own the name of the place and dishes (I do however own Luke).**

**Remember, if you have any suggestions regarding the story's development in any way, feel free to tell me and I'll try to please everyone :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**More reviews, alerts and followers on this fanfic over night! I wasn't expecting so much positive feedback! Thank you from the bottom of my heart guys!**

**In case you haven't noticed, I've also posted the prologue of a new fanfic called 'Save Yourself', which follows closely the series starting from Season 3, go give it a look!**

**Like I said in the end-note of the previous chapter, this one picks up right where we left off (saving people, hunting things. The family business... I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself haha!), but it's more in the points of view of our favourite brothers.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Dean stared dreamily at Claire, who was animatedly recounting a story from her childhood, occasionally popping a BBQ chip in her mouth. He didn't expect Claire to be such a great person, not to mention very attractive. If past Dean saw Claire, his eyes would've roamed immediately at her perfect breasts. Not that he wouldn't think she wasn't a good-looking girl, but now, as he's getting to know her, he was starting to realise how many years of his life he'd lost because of his you-only-live-once life phase. Sam and his close group of friends had organised an intervention to change his ways, and it had worked. It was hard, but in the end, it worked.

"Uh, are you okay, Dean?" Claire frowned. Dean awkwardly cleared his throat.

'I hope I wasn't drooling.' he thought, subconsciously wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Uh, yeah. Just... yeah. Tired. Long day at work."

"Who were you thinking about, Dean?" Sam insisted, smirking.

'Fuck you, Sammy' Dean thought with a glare. "Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam smiled back. He leaned over to Becky, who had her arm linked with his. "Definitely Claire." he whispered. Becky smiled and nodded in agreement as they both turned to look at Dean and Claire.

"Too bad your head was in the clouds Dean." Claire said in mock-hurt, jutting out her lower lip jokingly. "You missed a really funny story."

"The one about your dad and the farm?"

"Wow you really weren't listening." Becky laughed. "She said that story like, ten minutes ago." She put her fork and napkin on her empty plate. "I'm stuffed!"

Claire sighed and threw her napkin on her plate too. "Me too. This burger gets five stars from me. Really good."

Sam gave Dean a look which said 'I need to talk to you in private'. Dean nodded and stood up, followed by Sam.

"Already bored of us?" Becky joked. Sam grinned.

"Not at all, babe. I just need to talk to Dean for a sec." he assured her, fixing the collar of his jacket. "Dean?"

"Yeah yeah." Dean waved his brother off. "Just don't expect me to walk into the bathroom with you like a bunch of teenage girls."

Claire bit her a laughter, which came out like stifled snorts. Becky rubbed the bridge of her nose, eyes closed.

"This won't take long, Dean." Sam reassured him, and they walked to the bathrooms, standing in the small area where there were several chairs pushed to one side. "Uh, okay, I'll just come right out with it..."

"Sammy, there are two very beautiful ladies out there waiting for us. So, um, make it quick?"

"Is it possible for you to... you know... not sleep at the apartment tonight?" Sam asked timidly. Dean looked at his brother, a sly smile forming on his face, but he didn't say anything. The smile said it all.

"Sure you can, Sammy. Just one thing..." The smile disappeared in an instant. "Where the fuck am I going to sleep?"

Sam frowned. Did Dean Winchester really not suggest he sleep at Claire's? "Wait, you're not spending the night with Claire? I thought you liked her, man."

Dean sighed. "Of course I like her man, which is why I don't want to spend the night at hers."

"So... so the intervention actually worked? No more hookups?" To say that Sam was surprised to hear this coming from his elder manwhore brother was a complete understatement. He remembered how Dean had laughed at everyone at the said intervention, flipped them off and drove off to God knows where... well, his friends assumed he went to a strip club.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean exclaimed, waving his hands. "I didn't say I'm not hooking up with _anyone_. I'm just... Claire's—She's..." 'Say it, Dean Winchester. Just come right out and say it' "... different." 'There. Good job, buddy.' Dean thought as he let out a faint, soft smile, looking down at his shoes. "Yeah, I know I've only known her for several hours, but I never, in my life, met a girl who loves cars, music and food as much as me."

His brother was still stunned by this revelation. But he still hadn't replied to the golden question. "So can I have the apartment tonight or not?"

"Wow, turning tables, I see... Sure, whatever. Take the apartment. Just don't leave any souvenirs lying around cos I ain't cleanin' up after you." Dean told his brothers in his authoritative tone. Sam guffawed. "Not funny, bitch." he snapped, pointing a finger at his brother, and walked away, followed by Sam.

Claire, who was chewing on a piece of chocolate cake she'd ordered, glanced at them as they sat down. "So lately, I was thinking about something that's been bothering me for a while..." She continued chewing and swallowed. "If rock music from the older days is still effective amongst us, does that mean that modern pop will be as effective in the future? Cos let me tell you, I'm not lookin' forward to the day my future kid is influenced by crap music."

Sam arched his eyebrows. She really was Dean's dream girl. "Well, I think it depends on how you raise the child right?" He looked at Becky, who smiled and nodded in agreement. 'Okay, time to work your magic, Samuel.' "Uh, do you wanna get outta here?" he asked her, his voice low. Becky bit her lower lip. She had no clue how turned on Sam was by her there and then.

"I thought you'd never ask." came her reply. The two quickly got up. "Uh, me and Sam are going for a... walk."

Claire arched an eyebrow "A walk." It wasn't a question. It was just repeating what her friend said, in an unconvinced tone.

"Yes."

"Okay... Uh, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

'Fuck. She's totally closing in on us!' Sam thought. "Tell Luke to put it on my tab." He handed Dean his credit card and walked out of the diner holding hands with Becky. Sam wasn't sure whether Becky noticed or not, but his heart was pounding so hard against his chest, he feared it would burst out of his chest. Here he was, holding hands with the most gorgeous girl he'd ever laid eyes on, walking her to Dean's car—he'd fished out the keys from his leather jacket on their way back to the booth—on their way over to the apartment. He prayed that Becky wouldn't freak out about his plans for later, but his worry washed away immediately when she put her hand on his lap, squeezing gently.

He gulped, gripping the steering wheel as he sped up. 'Can this car go any slower?!'

Back at the diner, Claire and Dean were talking about Sam and Becky's abrupt exit. "They're totally going to have sex tonight, aren't they?" Claire asked Dean with a smirk. Dean nodded, chuckling. "Well, as long as it's not under my roof."

"It won't be." She stared at him. "Sammy begged me not to go home tonight."

"Hey, at least he let you know what his plans were." She finished her slice of cake and pushed the small plate away. "This one time, I was sleeping over in Becky's dorm and she had sex with a guy... on the top bunk. Yeah, I was in the bottom one."

Dean winced. "Ouch."

"If you don't have anywhere to crash, you're welcome to stay in our apartment. I mean, it's not completely ready, but the couch's very comfortable." she smiled. Dean looked at her, but _really_ looked at her. He had two options: either accept and she'd think he was desperate for a lay (which he kind of was, but not a lethal lay), or reject the offer and seem like a prick. "Dean." She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. 'Oh no...' Dean thought, briefly rolling his eyes down to his crotch. 'Not here!' "I insist."

"Uh... um..." Dean swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. 'Well, if she insisted...' "Okay. Yeah. Yeah."

Claire made a face. "This is a weird turn-out for events. I moved here this morning, and Becky's spending her first night with a guy she likes a lot. And I'm spending the night with a stranger on my living room couch."She winked at him, letting him know she was joking.

Dean pretended to be offended, but couldn't help the grin forming on his face. "Hey, we're not strangers!"

"We must remain, perfect strangers." Claire sang, and laughed. Then she shook her head and looked down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. I, uh, have this weird thing when I hear phrases that are in songs."

'God she's beautiful' Dean thought, biting the inside of his cheek to keep him from saying that out loud.

"It's definitely not weirder than listening to Asia."

Claire gasped and chortled. "You listen to Asia?!" she exclaimed, still laughing. "I don't believe you, man."

"Come on, you like them. Everyone does." Dean insisted, feeling a little embarrassed.

She made a face. 'Beautiful _and_ adorable.' "Nope."

Dean slid out of the booth. "I still think you like them."

She stuck her tongue out and stood up. "I bet you ten bucks you sing their songs in the shower." Luke saw them getting up and went over to them.

"How was dinner? Everything good?" he asked them. Standard procedure.

Dean nodded, and Claire's smile brightened. "Dude, tell your chef the chocolate cake was out of this world! And the chicken burger too!"

Dean chuckled at Luke's reaction. "Uh, yes. I'll tell him that."

"Put it on Sam's tab." Dean told him. Luke took the card from his hand, and seconds later, he came back with it wrapped inside the receipt.

"Have a good night, guys!"

Once outside, Dean scanned the parking lot and rolled his eyes. Of course Sam took his car. "What's wrong?" Claire asked, interrupting his train of thoughts as they walked over tot eh blue Chevy.

"Sammy took my car." he replied in a small tone.

"Aww, lighten up, Dean-o. Baby will be just fine."

She unlocked the car and stepped inside. Dean rode shotgun and Claire drove off, switching on the car stereo, which started playing Pink Floyd's album 'The Division Bell'. Dean's fingers curled into fists, trying to contain himself as he evaluated the day on the drive home. Claire loved cars, Led Zeppelin, food, teasing her best friend and now, it turned out she loved Pink Floyd too.

But most of all, she called his car Baby.

'This is going to be a _long_ night.' he thought, his palms sweating.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise for the short chapter, but my fingers started hurting from the fast-and-furious typing that was done during this chapter, and I'm also very sleepy from a very long and hard day of studying. Although it didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to be, the ideas still poured out of my brain like molten chocolate (Ahhhh, molten chocolate... Too bad it's 10.30pm...).<strong>

**Anyone like the reference I made to a particular episode on the show which involves the one song our Sammy will always dread to hear? ;)**

**I hope you liked the chapter! Let me know if you want to see anything in particular at any point in the story, and I'll try to please you. New chapter will be up in the next few days!**

**_**reviews = new chapter sooner than you can say GIMME MORE ;')**_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Despite being a bit disappointed that the reviews have stopped, I'm excited that both this and my other story 'Save Yourself' are being alerted and favourites! Thanks so much! Every time I get an e-mail alert on my phone I literally jumped off my bed and frantically wait too see who liked my stories or reviewed, which is weird I know. But you guys keep me motivated :)**

**Also, I was reading some previous fanfictions which I read before I made this account and got inspired to write yet another fanfic revolving around Sam's demon blood issue in Season 1, but it's AU, in a way that some events from the series are mentioned but in no way is the fanfic based on any episodes.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Claire unlocked the front door and ran her hand over the wall, searching for the light switch. Switching the lights on, she opened the door wider so Dean could come in. "Home sweet home." Claire half-smiled, tossing the key into the food bowl in the centre of the coffee table. Dean shrugged off his jacket and put it on the coat rack and looked around.

The apartment seemed smaller than his, littered with boxes marked with different coloured-markers. Some other boxes were empty and pushed against the corner.

A particular framed photo caught Dean's attention. He immediately recognised the little girl as Claire and smiled softly. She had little pigtails and was wearing a sky blue dress and white Converse, and was holding a brown rabbit, grinning widely. Dean chuckled when he noticed she had a missing front tooth. She wasn't older than five.

He took the photo in his hand. Claire noticed and blushed.

'Why did I even bother bringing the photo here?!' she thought, rushing towards him.

Dean turned round, showing her the photo too, smirking. "Cute." She took the framed photo from his hand, their fingers touching for a brief second. They both jolted backwards, but pretended nothing had happened.

"Becky's got this weird OCD thing, so uh..." Claire paused, worrying how the photo was before Dean took it. "... don't touch anything. She hates it when people touch the way she organises things."

"Sorry. I, uh, didn't know." he told her. "I'll take full-blame."

Claire winked. "You bet your cute ass you will." When those words left her mouth, she bit her tongue.

'Oh shit.' she thought. Her eyes averted at just about anywhere but Dean, and ran into the kitchen, trying her best to find something to do. She spotted the two cans of beer she'd bought during a pit-stop and took them out of the freezer.

"You think my ass is cute?" Dean smiled sexily, leaning against the counter-top, wiggling his eyebrows. 'Smooth move, Winchester. He thought through his smile. 'So far so good, buddy.'

"Uh..." Claire's voice trailed off as her eyes accidentally roamed his body from top to bottom. 'Fuck yes it is!' she thought. "I..."

Dean's smile slowly faltered as he swallowed. 'You're screwed.' he thought, looking away.

"Think fast." Claire told him, and when he looked up, she threw him a can of beer, which he caught with one hand.

"Thanks." he said. He opened the can, tilted the can a little towards Claire as a way of salute and took a long sip to relieve the tension.

"So, uh, what do you wanna do?" she asked him, chewing the inside of her cheek.

'Oh, baby, if only you knew.' was his initial thought, but then he remembered what happened just ten seconds ago, and the thought changed immediately. He realised he _does_ like Claire as more than a friend, and since she was unlike any girl he'd met, he wanted to wait. Even to hold her in his arms, cuddle her, kiss her... he wanted their first time to be special— 'What the hell are you thinking, Dean? This is unlike you!' he thought, frowning.

But funnily enough, he didn't feel bad for thinking about Claire that way.

"Okay, you've got to stop doing that." Claire said, chuckling.

"Doing what?" he countered innocently.

"Staring at me while thinking." she replied, shrugging. She finished her beer and opened a cupboard, where the bin was, and threw it in there. "If you were thinking bad thoughts, unthink them before I punch them out of you."

Claire smiled innocently at him, pretending it was an ordinary request.

"No ma'am. No bad thoughts in here. Promise. Nope, all rainbows and unicorns."

'Okay, now you're rambling.'

"You're rambling." Claire commented, but couldn't help smiling. He looked so cute when embarrassed.

'Whoa, she can read my thoughts?!' He needed to get out of here, now.

"I, uh, I need to use the bathroom."

Claire seemed unaware of what Dean was about to do, smiling and nodding. "Okay. Just down the corridor, second door on the left."

He finished his beer and left the can lying on the counter-top. Smiling thankfully, he went inside the bathroom, and locked himself in. he took several deep breaths before taking out his phone and dialling his brother's number. Sam picked up after three rings.

"Dean?" his voice was husky and Dean shuddered. 'He was already getting it on with Rebecca... Wait. Sammy and Becky having sex...' Dean smirked and nodded in approval. 'Well done Sammy!' "I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Oh, I bet you are, you sly dog." Dean chuckled.

"Tell him to make it quick." Becky said in the background in a seductive tone. "I still need to show you that move I told you about..."

"You heard the woman, bro." Dean could sense the sly smirk on Sam's face.

"Um, okay." Dean sighed. "I liker Claire, Sammy. I've been having this never-before thoughts about me and her and... and I'm scared, man. I'm fucking scared of these thoughts."

"What thoughts?" Smirk gone, Sam's voice was all bro-in-need mode.

"Waiting. I'm actually forcing myself to wait to kiss her. I—I figured she'd want that too. I dunno! I've known her one day! What's happening to me?!" Sam and Becky chortled, making Dean frown. "What's so funny? Son of a bitch, can't have one serious talk with my own baby brother without getting laughed at."

He was on the verge of hanging up when Becky said them. The words he was afraid of admitting of considering in the kitchen. "You're into her, dude." Hearing them from another person made him feel a little better. Just a pinch. "And you have to tell her." Back to not feeling better.

* * *

><p>While sitting on the couch, Claire panicked as soon as Dean went to use the bathroom. Biting onto her nails—which she often did when under pressure and stressed—she let her thoughts from the drive home sink in. she liked Dean. I mean, attractive, bad ass <em>and<em> funny as hell. But she's not not sure if he felt the same way. There was no way of telling whether he was being friendly or flirty.

Then suddenly, she stopped biting her nails and shook her head furiously. She'd only met him this morning and she was already falling for him. 'Wow, way to start anew in a new town, Morgen.' but Claire couldn't help these thoughts. Every time she vowed never to fall for a guy too fast, BAM!, she fell in love and got heartbroken within days. So far there wasn't one single thing she didn't like about Dean... maybe the way he looked at her in the kitchen when he asked if she thought his ass was cute.

'Idiot...' she thought, shaking her head, smiling. 'How could he not tell that was an expression?'

Her past with men wasn't stellar at all. She was occasionally abused emotionally, called names that made her think very dark thoughts for months. Her best relationship was with Garth. Thinking of him formed a faint smile on her face. He had been her lab partner all through high school. They spent so much time together sometimes people couldn't tell whether they _were_ a couple or not. He was the sweet, geeky boy pinned as the friendzone type. But Claire stuck with him... that was until things turned sour. Garth went to college—he was a biology genius beyond compare—and they tried doing the whole long-distance thing, but ended abruptly when he stopped sending her emails and Skype calls. Just like that. She never spoke to or heard from him ever since.

"Speak for yourself." Claire blinked and shook her head. 'Oh fuck, I was gazing at him. Shit!' "What were you thinking about huh?" he asked, walking to sit next to her.

"Nothing, just..." she paused. "Lots of things." she admitted.

"I don't do well with the care-and-share, but if you wanna let it out, I'm here."

'One step forward.' Dean thought with a smile.

"I don't wanna talk about it." she replied, more sternly than she wanted it to be, and looked away. 'Back to square one.' "I'm sorry... I just have trust issues when it comes to talking about... what I was thinking."

Dean pursed his lips and nodded knowingly. "Hey, whenever you wanna care-and-share against your will, I'll care-and-share listen against my will."

Claire chuckled, which chuckles slowly turned into laughter. "Good one." She nodded, pointing her finger at him. "That was good."

'Two steps forward.' Dean thought. Until—

"Were you thinking about me?" Claire turned pale, her smile faltering. 'Son of a bitch!' "When I came from the bathroom... Was I part of your train of thoughts?"

'Three more backwards.' What the hell was he thinking?

Finally, Claire had had it. All the holding in, all the late-night cries in her bed when she was unable to sleep from thinking too much, the binge-eating... all of it. Enough.

_New town, better me. New town, better be..._

"Yes." she admitted. Dean blinked. Did she just...?

'One step—oh, you dumbass, enough with the steps!'

Dean took the liberty of scooting closer to her, their thighs touching. Claire's breath hitched before it got deeper. So close... "What about me, Claire?" he softly asked.

… _New town, better me..._

"I—I don't think—" she started saying, her voice barely a whisper.

"Then don't. Just say it..." his tone of voice matching hers. Claire was fidgeting, linking and unlinking her fingers. Dean took her hand, his heart beating so hard against his chest he didn't know whether she could hear it or not, and held it in his. Claire gulped and looked down at their hands. His touch felt so great against hers. Dean leaned closer to her face until their foreheads touched. "I wanna hear it, baby." 'This is it: make or break. Just go for it while you can, Winchester! You're the man!' Dean thought, and nudged her cheek with his nose while he move closer to her.

Claire slowly turned her face to look at him. His eyes were a beautiful emerald, and she found herself swimming into them. The corners of dean's lips twitched a little, forming the slightest of smiles. They looked down at one another's lips in unison, but Dean was the first to lean in, caressing her cheek with his other hand.

'Oh dear baby Jesus... this is it.' But just as his lips were about to touch hers, she moved away. Dean was speechless. He was so sure!

"I—I can't do this, Dean." she whispered, shaking her head. "Not yet."

"Oh." His voice was croaked, which broke Claire's heart a little. She always thought friendzoning someone would feel good compared to the numerous times she was the victim. But not with Dean. Because she liked him, and now she was almost certain he felt the same way too.

"I like you, Dean." she blurted out. Dean had no idea how good she felt inside telling him that! "Damn, I like you a lot. But... I need more time. I've been through a lot and... I don't want the past to repeat itself."

Nonetheless, Dean smiled genuinely and leaned to kiss her forehead, his lips lingering for a few second before pulling away.

"As long as I'm here, I'll be waiting." he assured her.

Claire couldn't help but giggle. "Great song reference. I didn't peg you as a Lenny Kravitz fan."

The tension was completely gone. Dean grinned. "I admit he's not my type of music, but I like that song. Heard it on the radio a couple of months ago while fixing a car, and I ended up singing the chorus for a whole week."

"Wow, first you tell me you like Asia, and now Lenny Kravitz. What's next? Bon Jovi?" she laughed.

"Hey!" Dean retorted in mock-offence, but the corners of his lips twitched into a smile. "Bon Jovi rocks on occasion."

"Keep telling yourself that, Dean-o."

He raised his eyebrows, staring at her in disbelief "So you're telling me you never jammed to 'Wanted'? Or 'Livin' on a Prayer'? Ever?"

Claire stared at him. After a few silent seconds she gave in and said, "Okay. I jam to Bon Jovi." Dean grinned triumphantly. "But if this leaves the house, I'm kicking your ass ten ways to Sunday."

"Okay, okay!" Dean laughed, his hands up in the air. He stiffled a yawn. "Sorry. It's just been a long day."

"I believe you now." she winked, referring to when he said the exact same thing back at the diner. "I'll go fetch you a blanket." She got up and went through the hallway, emerging back a few seconds later with a grey bundle.

"Thanks." Dean rose up and took the blanket in his arms. Claire stood there, still smiling. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

He couldn't help but smile when her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Goodnight." she murmured and left the living room area. Once in her room, she shrieked inaudibly and did a happy dance, throwing fist pumps in the air while jumping and shaking her hips, while at the same time changing in her yoga pants and oversized black tshirt.

As she laid in her bed, she sighed happily, still grinning. There was no removing her grin for a while...

… and little did she know Dean was thinking the same.

* * *

><p>… <strong>Well? Do you think Claire did the right thing? Or should she have gone for it while she had the chance? Ugh, if only I was a fly on the wall... I'd have made them kiss! But everything will fall into place, ladies (and gents?). I already have their first kiss planned and half-written, so have patience! But let me tell you, it will all be worth the wait.<strong>

_**[Side note: Did anyone realise from which song Dean got the line "As long as I'm here, I'll be waiting?" Funnily enough I was listening to the song while writing the chapter and it fit so well with the situation I couldn't not include it somehow!**_

_**And what about the Bon Jovi quote from 3x16? ;)]**_

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it didn't turn as good as I wanted it to be, but oh well! I'll do better next time, I hope! Was a bit of a filler, but you have to admit some of these thoughts had to be thought... and that didn't make sense at all. Great...**

… **moving on! If you're wondering why the last few chapters barely had a Sam/Becky viewpoint, its because the story revolves more around Claire and Dean and their growing crush on one another.**

**Remember to review if you want to see something more, less or different in the story! And don't forget to check out my other story 'Save Yourself'; it's lacking reviews and alters, so go give it some love!**

**Until next time, ya idgits ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am buzzing with excitement at the moment! More reviews that complimented the way I portrayed the main character Claire, and also had the highest amount of viewers since starting this account! What the flump! I didn't expect this much positive reaction since I'm not the world' best writer...**

**Here's Chapter 5, which has been fully written, deleted and re-written probably about four times in the past night. So I apologise for the delay! Remember I don't own anything that's in any way related to the show!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

When Dean's eyes fluttered open, he winced, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Stupid sun." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his hand. He could faintly hear Claire singing in the kitchen behind him. Her voice was so soft and beautiful, but what made him smile was her song choice. He turned his head to look at her. She was jotting down what looked like a grocery list, bopping her head up and down, and back and fort. She was wearing purple loose-fit gym trousers, a black tank top and black running shoes with neon blue piping. Her hair was up in a messy French bun.

"_Don't Cry now that I've found you  
><em>_Don't Cry take a look around you  
><em>_Don't Cry it took so long to find you  
><em>_Do what you want, but little darling please Don't Cry_

_I'll hear you when you're calling  
><em>_I'll catch you when you're falling  
><em>_Don't worry I will always be there, like never before, or, oh_"

The 'oh' sent shivers down Dean's spine. Her voice was the kind you'd enjoy listening to all the time. Calm, soothing, beautiful.

"_Don't Cry now that I've found you  
><em>_Don't Cry take a look around you  
><em>_Don't Cry it took so long to find you  
><em>_Do what you want, but little darling please Don't Cry_"

Claire hummed happily as she folded the paper and placed it in her pocket, and when she turned around, she yelped and jumped backwards.

"Uh-huh!" Dean exclaimed, getting up while pointing his finger at her like a kid who caught his parents stocking Christmas gifts under the Christmas tree. "You _do_ listen to Asia! I KNEW IT!"

Claire smirked, crossing her arms across her chest. "How did you know that was Asia if you supposedly don't listen to Asia, hm?"

"Fuck." Dean murmured, looking down.

"Counter-accusation, Dean-o." Claire said in sing-song. "How'd you sleep on the couch?"

Dean only fell asleep staring at the time on the DVD player. The last he remembered was probably 3am, or a few minutes past. "Uh, good. Comfy. What about you? How'd you sleep?"

Claire paused, looking out the kitchen window before she picked up her phone from the counter-top. She didn't sleep at all. She was excited about having a very attractive man who liked her for who she was sleeping on her couch; a couch she'd bought with her hard-earned money because it looked like something out of the 70s. "Like a baby."

Dean dug his hands into his pockets. "So, uh, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Groceries, unpacking, cleaning up." she replied. "You?"

"Work, more work, tune up Baby, even more work, and then I'm going out with some friends. Bro's night."

"Bro's night... Is that where male friends unite to gush about their missuses while drinking beer and watching football?" she asked jokingly. Dean chuckled.

"Well, we _do_ drink beer and watch football. But we don't gush about girls. Us men don't do that."

"Uh-huh." Claire wasn't convinced. "Oh well, uh, I need to go buy the essential groceries since there's nothing in this godforsaken apartment to eat..."

'Except maybe you.' she thought, looking at Dean as he picked up his jacket, checking out his ass. 'Firm. And very yummy-looking.'

"...and I'm hungry." she finished, keys in hand as she opened the front door. Dean and Claire walked out of the apartment.

"Thanks for letting me stay over." he said with a smile while she was locking the front door. "I don't think I'd want to hear the sounds Sam makes during sex. I sometimes think they're a cross between a whimper and a turned-on moan."

Claire furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched up her nose, looking like she'd eating a lemon. "I didn't want to know that."

"Sammy cries during sex. That far I know for sure."

"Dean!" Claire whined, which whine turned into small fits of laughter. "Stop!"

After her laughing died down, Dean sighed and took her hand, taking her by surprise. "I think I like seeing you laugh. Even after, well, what happened last night."

Looking down at their hands, she ran her thumb over his hand, smiling weakly. "Thanks. So we're... I mean, this..." she stammered. Looking up at him, she asked, "Does this mean we're... together... without actually being... together?"

Dean grinned. 'Sweet baby Jesus. It's finally happening.' "Whatever you want us to be, baby."

"What do _you_ want us to be?"

"I want us to be the best of friends who will eventually, somewhere along the way... maybe even in the near future—"

"Rambling, Dean."

"Uh..." Dean cleared his throat as they started walking towards the staircase. "Sorry. As I was saying. I want us to be bestfriends who eventually end up... together."

This was so weird for Dean. His last—and only—relationship he'd ever had was way back when Sam was still in college. It had only lasted for a few weeks—give or take five—and it was based on sex, broken promises and many high expectation. Since then, Dean never talked with any girl about being together sometime in the future. Meeting and getting to know Claire Morgen made him realise those girls never really made him feel the way he felt with her, which was why he was willing to wait for their first kiss. After she told him about her past issues with men, he stood more and more by his reason.

Claire giggled. "I'd like that." She leaned her head against his shoulder as they made it to the ground floor and out the main entrance. "So, uh, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." he smiled, and then remembered the most important thing. "Can I get your number?"

"Oh, trying to pick me up, Winchester?" she joked, taking out her phone. Dean smiled gleefully and took out his phone too. They swapped numbers slowly, not wanting to go their separate ways. "I'll be in touch." she said, walking backwards.

"Not if I call you first!" Dean yelled. He never felt so peaceful in his life.

* * *

><p>Claire's phone started ringing just as she was about to pick up bagels. She saw Becky's name and photo flashing, and she picked up. "Look who finally decided to emerge from the sex cave." she joked.<p>

"Ha ha." Becky laughed dryly. "So how's my best friend doing?"

"She's doing the groceries because her best friend spent the night with some guy."

"Sam's not some guy! He was... gentle. And he bagged me the job! I start working tomorrow!" she shrieked excitedly. Claire gasped and squealed.

"That's great, Becky! I mean, the job part. Not the sex. I didn't want to know that he was gentle _and_ cried during sex."

"Uh, Sam doesn't cry during sex. Who told you that?" Becky asked. "Was it Dean? It was dean, wasn't it? Sam told me he'd say that. Well, it's not true, Claire."

Claire laughed, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder as she crossed off more things from the grocery list. "Dean also told me Sam's sex sounds are a cross between a whimper and a turned-on moan."

Becky laughed hysterically. "That's not true!" In the background, Claire heard a kettle whistling. "Did he also tell you the size of his... down there?"

Claire couldn't help but chortle. Twenty-two years old and she still wouldn't say the word 'penis'. "Not that the info would in any way change the road this conversation is heading into."

"Claire..." Becky said, sounding super serious. "I think Sam might be the one."

Claire's eyes opened wide as she saw the prices of the bags of tortilla chips (which were super cheap compared to the ones she used to by in Penrose), tossing three into the trolley before moving on to the next aisle, and her favourite: wine. In all their years of friendship, Becky never use the words 'the one' to describe a man. Sam must be a very special person for her to say so. And he was: he was charming, attractive, had a great job and he seemed to really like Becky in all her crazy, OCD self.

"Are you sure?" Claire asked, gently placing a bottle of Mark West Chardonnay in the trolley. "I mean, this is the first time you've felt this way about someone."

"That's why I'm sure Sam Winchester's the one." Becky pointed out, her voice lower than before.

"Why are you whispering?" Claire asked. "Are you still at Sam's?"

"Of course I am!" she whispered harshly. "We still need to make a spare key, remember?" A few scuffling noises followed. "Listen, I gotta go. Sam just got out of the shower and we're having breakfast. When will you be back?"

"I won't be half an hour for sure. I'm just about finished. I'll come pick you up okay?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." Claire hung up the phone, wheeling the trolley towards the rows of cash points, approaching the least crowded one. She stocked all her things, waiting as the fat lady passed her things with a bored look on her face.

'She must've been doing this all her life.' Claire thought sadly. She'd never had a job longer than a month, fearing that she'd hate the job if she kept it longer than that. Claire had been a sales assistant in a clothes' shop, a waitress in the local café, a mechanic's assistant, a dog walker, a singer at local weddings and funerals and all-time favourite, babysitting.

"That'll be 50.97, please." the cashier said in an equally bored tone. Claire gave her the money and picked up the bags. As soon as she stepped out, she saw a kid not older than six, sitting on the pavement, his face buried in his hands. She sat down next to the child, who was sobbing softly.

"Are you lost, lil dude?" she asked, smiling gently. The kid sniffled, wiping his teary eyes with the sleeve of his blue hoodie, but said nothing. "Oh, I get it. You're not supposed to talk to strangers, huh? Well, I can't help you look for mommy and daddy if you don't talk to me." She rummaged through her shopping bags and took out a bar of Twix and handed it to the child. "My name's Claire Morgen. I moved here yesterday. What's your name?"

Hesitantly, the boy took the chocolate bar, staring at it. "Jamie Whittaker." he replied in a small voice.

"Come inside with me. It's a bit chilly out here, you might catch a cold." she smiled, getting up while pulling up her bags along with her. She struggled to carry the bags with one hand so she hold Jamie with the other. Still sniffling, the kid took her hand as they walked inside the supermarket. She walked to a door with a glass window on top. She peered inside and saw who looked like the manager at the desk, typing something on his laptop. Claire knocked gently on the door and opened it just a crack, popping her head inside.

"Can I help you, miss?" he asked her with a friendly smile. Claire nodded, stepping inside with the boy and groceries.

"Yes. Uh, I found this boy outside the supermarket. I think he lost his parents. I was wondering if you could use the microphone thingy to let the parents know their child is safe."

The manager nodded and stepping away from the laptop, he brought the microphone up from the floor. "Ladies and gentleman, if I can have your attention please." he said in an authoritative voice through the mic. Claire could hear the voice booming over the whole supermarket. "We have found a boy, around six years of age, wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans, named..."

He looked at me. "Jamie Whittaker."

He mouthed 'thanks' and continued. "... Jamie Whittaker. If he is your child, please come by the manager's office. Thank you." He pressed the button once again.

"Thanks, sir." Claire smiled nicely. "When I saw him cryin' on the pavement, I just couldn't leave him out in the cold." She put her bags on a chair and knelt down in front of Jamie. "Hey, your parents will be here soon, okay?" Jamie nodded and let out the slightest smile. "Oh, and you can have that chocolate. On me."

The smile grew brighter. "Really?! Thanks!" He quickly tore the wrapping and starting eating it.

"Not too quick okay, lil dude? You might get the never-ending hiccups." The boy giggled and slowed his chewing. Claire smiled and stood back up.

"You're really good with children." the manager commented with a smile.

Claire blushed and waved her hand. "Aw-shucks! Children are our future, and we were once kids. So I like to treat them the way I was treated as a child: like an adult."

Not one minute later, the door flew open and in walked Jamie's mom. "Mommy!" Jamie grinned happily, running to hug his mom, who embraced him tightly.

"Oh, Jamie! I got so worried about you!" she pulled away, looking into his eyes. "I thought something had happened to you."

"I sat on the pavement, mommy, like you always tell me. Sit on pavement outside shop."

Claire smiled. "He really listens to you." The mom stared at Claire. "I'm Claire Morgen. I saw the boy outside, and I hate it when kids are alone in the cold, so I told him to come in. I hope that's not a problem."

"She gave me Twix, mom!" Jamie exclaimed, showing her the half-eaten chocolate bar in his hand. His mom chuckled and ruffled his hair. The boy turned to Claire and hugged her leg, taking her by surprise. "Thank you or the chocolate."

"You're welcome kiddo." she replied.

"If there's any way I could thank you, Claire, just say the word." Mrs Whittaker said. "I turned my head for just one second and—and when I didn't see him, I freaked out and search and—"

"Mom, you said I need a new nanny. Can Claire be my new nanny?" Jamie asked his mom, his eyes glittering. "She seems cool."

"I, uh, I don't really... I just moved here and..." Claire stammered. Not that she didn't want to babysit Jamie, because heck, he looked like a younger, American Paul McCartney. But she wanted to settle in first before she could find a one-month gig to pay for her secret food stash (which was currently empty). And like any other job she's had, she was afraid she'd give up altogether and break the children's hearts.

"It's my way of saying thanks for not leaving my son outside in the cold, Ms Morgen." Mrs Whittaker insisted. "And funny we're mentioning nannies, because tonight I have an important business dinner and I need someone to watch Jamie. You!"

"You're kinda putting me on the spot here, Mrs Whittaker." Claire laughed nervously. "But since Jamie's really awesome, why not?"

"Really?!" Jamie exclaimed. Mrs Whittaker thanked the manager and helped Claire with her groceries, also offering to drive her back home.

"We're gonna have so much fun, you and I, Jamie. We're gonna play lots of board games and I think I have some old cartoons on DVD." Claire told Jamie as they stepped inside the car.

'So far, so good.' Claire thought happily. 'I have a potential boyfriend, and now a potential long-lasting job. I think I like where this is going.'

* * *

><p>"I'll see you tonight for dinner." Sam told Becky, smiling down at her before he gave her a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss soon turned in a make-out session that made Claire cringe.<p>

"Um, _EW_!" she shouted, causing them to pull away, chuckling.

"I'll see you at six." Becky told him while being dragged by the hand by Claire to their room.

"See you, babe!" he yelled back before going back into his apartment. Once at theirs, Becky took off her shoes and fell on the couch with a _thump!_ sound, sighing happily.

"I'm assuming the night and morning with Sam went well." Claire commented, putting the bags on the counter-top.

"They _were_! First we had some crème pie, then we opened a bottle of wine, and made out a little bit..." Claire wrinkled her nose and made gagging noises, making Becky chuckle. "... and he was the sweetest, most romantic thing ever!" she gushed.

Claire grinned as she took out the groceries form their bags, occasionally turning to stack them in place. "Well, I'm glad you found someone nice and romantic. You deserve to _finally_ settle down."

"What about you and Dean? Did you two do the shimmy-shimmy to inaugurate your new bed?" Becky chuckled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. When she saw Claire's staking slowing down abruptly, the smile disappeared. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We didn't sleep together. Nor did we kiss."

"Then what happened?" Becky asked, raising he eyebrows, coming to help Claire sorting the groceries. When Dean called Sam the other night, didn't he admit to liking Claire? So why the hell didn't they kiss?

"We talked, at one point getting very... intense... and we agreed to wait."

"Wait... for..." Becky slowly repeated. "... what, exactly?"

"For us." Claire replied, shrugging. "I mean, I like Dean a lot, and he says he likes me a lot too... but after what happened with the others, I just... I want to wait. New town, better me. Well, here's to a better me, waiting for the right time to make a move."

Becky sniffed dramatically and hugged her friend tightly. "I'm glad Sioux Falls is working so great for us. I mean, I have a potentially good boyfriend and a high-waged job, and you finally found someone who likes you for you."

"Speaking of jobs..." Becky pulled away, stacking the boxes of cereal inside the cupboard by the fridge. "I found one too. Well, it kinda found me."

"Doing what?"

"So there was this sad boy outside the supermarket. He lost his mom. And I took 'im inside, gave him chocolate an' all. His mom was so grateful she wants me to babysit him tonight." Claire explained.

"That's great! Kids love you, and you're really good with them. Anyways' I'm gonna go take a shower and afterwards a power nap. Can you help me pick up tonight's outfit?"

"You're relying on _my_ inexistent fashion knowledge? Wow, Sammy's really changed you in one night." she joked. "I'll see what I can do."

Becky squealed and blew her a kiss. "I love you! Thank you!"

"Everyone loves me, I'm adorable!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading the longish filler chapter, but it had to be done, because we get to know our female protagonist more, which will relate to the future where Dean and her might [SPOILER TO BE REVEALED IF THE STORY REACHES A SUBSTANTIAL AMOUNT OF REVIEWS AND ALERTS]<strong>

**The song at the beginning of the chapter is called 'Don't Cry' by the one and only Asia. I decided to give their albums a listen and the first track from their 1983 album 'Alpha' was 'Don't Cry', and I'd heard it several times before when I was younger so I decided to include it in the chapter!**

**Remember to review you thoughts and suggestions. I enjoy reading through them and even put them to practise whenever I possibly can. Next chapter will revolve around Claire babysitting and Dean at his 'bro's night out', where some characters from the show will make an appearance! Until next time!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(I just started planning the next chapter, and just to warn you, it's going to include some mild smut. Just so you're warned.)<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**The chapter many reviewers and readers have been waiting for... including me! As I said in the previous chapter, this is pure smut, where Claire shows off a side in her we didn't expect to see... with a twist, of course. It's taken me _ages_ to make this chapter perfect and ready to be published, which is why I took long to upload it.**

**This chapter's dedicated to users 'Supernatural all day every day****'****and 'ebo579'. Hope you two enjoy it!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT/SMUT/WHATEVER IT IS YOU THINK THIS IS**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Dean wiped his brow with his arm, panting heavily. It was a warm morning, and Bobby had an errand to run four towns over, and left him in charge. Despite getting paid double, he had to do Bobby's work as well as his, which left him deadbeat at the end of the day. It was at moments like these where he had the opportunity of thinking about things. With Journey's 'Evolution' playing in the background on the old CD player, Dean started the day's pondering.

Today's order of business was Claire Morgen. Beautiful, cunning, funny, down-to-earth and sexy as fuck. He didn't admit it to Sam or Becky, who passed by several minutes ago to say hi, but the waiting for weighing on him a little. The least thought of the girl either turned him on like a light switch or made him sweat like a pig... once it was both. But who could blame him? The girl was a freaking pistol, and she liked him: goofy, badass, car-loving, cheese-and-burger-eating, high school drop-out Winchester. The ladies loved Dean for one thing, but Claire's the first to like him beyond that. And that attracted him to her more. The waiting was the only thing he didn't like about the situation.

As he tightened a bolt of a modern BMW's engine, he heard a knock on the garage door. Looking up, he nearly hit his head against the hood.

"Hey, soldier." a husky, seductive voice greeted him from the other side of the garage. Dean gulped, suddenly feeling hard. Walking up to him was Claire, dressed in a low-cut red tank top, showing off her cleavage, a short denim skirt, which barely covered her ass, and white Converse. He blinked. 'No way, this can't be right.' She stopped in front of him, pressing herself against his body. 'Wow she smells just like cherries.' Smirking seductively, she said, "Mmmmmmm, shabbat shalom. Your friend seems excited to see me."

"Uh... I, um..." he stammered, backing up until his hands and back pressed against the car.

"What's wrong, Dean? Am I making you... nervous?" Claire asked in a small, innocent voice as she strode towards him. His eyes immediately landed on her inviting cleavage. Oh, he wanted to squeeze them so badly. She walked her index and middle fingers up his chest, resting that hand on his burning cheek, biting her lower lip. "I've been thinking about you all the time, baby."

"You have no idea." was Dean's raspy reply. He shook his head, trying to snap himself. They were supposed to wait. Right place, right time. This wasn't the right time, and definitely not the right place! "But... Claire, baby... we can't. Remember yesterday? You said—"

The track changed from the rock ballad 'Too Late' to—surprise, surprise—the very sexy, fantasy-sex 'Lovin', Touchin', Sqeezin''. Dean screwed his eyes shut. It had been his ultimate dream to sleep with a girl while the song was playing. Talk about wrong place at the wrong time!

"Well, fuck yesterday." Claire whispered, smiling softly as the solo beginning progressed. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. Obviously, Dean kissed her back, placing his hands on her waist.

"_You make me weep and wanna die_

_Just when you said we'd try_"

They tilted their heads in unison as they slipped their tongues in each other's mouths. The kiss became heated quickly... too quickly.

"_Lovin', touchin', squeezin'—_"

Claire let out a small gasp as Dean pulled away and squeezed her ass. He couldn't help it. "God that feels so damn good." Claire gasped.

"—_each other_"

She gently pushed him against the car, as she started slowly swaying her hips to the beat. Dean gulped, his eyes wide. This was a side of Claire he never expected she had... not that he didn't like it. Biting her lower lip, her fingers trailed the bottom hem of her tank top, and took it off seductively, agonisingly slow, leaving her in a skimpy, black lace bra. Dean's hand nearly slipped off the car, and was about to look around, making sure no one was there, but Claire grabbed him from the belt, pulling herself against him. Feeling how hard he was against her made her grin.

"_When I'm alone—_"

Her grin was replaced by soft moans when Dean started kissing, nipping and biting at her neck and collarbone. When he got to her shoulder, he slipped the bra straps off her.

"—_all by myself_

_You're out with someone else_

_Lovin', touchin', squeezin'—"_

Claire ripped open his shirt, leaving him in his bare torso. Claire licked her lips and started kissing his chest.

"Mother of—" Dean was cut off by Claire slipping her hand down his pants, still kissing his chest. "Oh fuck." he breathed, looking up, eyes screwed. Her hand slowly started stroking his length.

"—_each other_"

Dean removed his hands from the car, surprised he could actually stay on his feet, and running them through her long, brown hair.

"_You're tearin' me apart_

_every, every day_

_You're tearin' me apart_

_Oh what can I say?_

_You're tearin' me apart_"

Dean pulled her up, hungrily capturing her lips with his. They moaned against each other's mouths. Dean still had no idea what got into Claire. It was like she's a different person overnight. But god help him, it felt so good he couldn't stop themselves.

"_It won't be long, yes, till you're alone_

_When your lover, oh, he hasn't come home_

_Cause he's lovin', who he's touchin',_

_He's squeezin' another_"

Once again, Claire gently pushed him away, and started dancing seductively, while at the time removing her skirt. Dean's breathing got heavier by the second. 'This is happening... How is this happening? Right here? Just stop her man, just—' His train of thoughts stopped when her skirt hit the floor, now standing in her bra and matching, small panties. One hand slithered all over her torso, squeezing her breasts and scratching her bare chest, while the other found itself inside her panties. Still biting her lips, she slipped two fingers inside her.

Dean still couldn't believe his eyes. This really was Claire Morgen. The tomboy, funny, witty girl he met just the day before. She was so majestic, and this sexy side of her only made her more majestic beyond dean's expectations. He wanted her. He wanted to do her so badly, there and then. But he was so damn turned on, he couldn't move his muscles... except the hand that now slipped into his boxers, stroking his dick.

"_He's tearin' you apart_

_Every, every day_

_He's tearin' you apart_

_Oh girl what can you say?_

_Cause he's lovin', touchin' another_

_Now it's your turn girl to cry_"

When the music stopped for a brief second, Dean pulled her to him and they found themselves indulged in a fiery, passionate, hungry kiss, moaning against each other's mouths as their tongues danced together.

"_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na..._"

'This couldn't get any better.' Dean thought, gently nipping Claire's lower lip.

* * *

><p>"DUDE!" Dean opened his eyes, with a very angry-looking man standing in front of him, tapping his foot, arms crossed. He was the owner of the BMW. Claire was nowhere to be seen. Dean's eyes darted immediately to the floor. It was clean, except for the few tools scattered.<p>

It was a dream. A fucking realistic fantasy that had him...

Dean looked down at his pants, where one of his hands was. Bright red, he removed the hand, wiping it against his shirt. "I was just—"

"Oh, I know what you were just, but I don't want to _just_ all over my new BMW, you sick fucker." the man snapped. "Is it finished?"

'_You're_ the sick bastard for thinking of your car as an it' Dean thought, giving the man a slight glare. "Uh, yeah. Only had a few bolts that needed tightenin'." Dean explained, still resting against the car's open hood.

"Okay. Well, that for fixing it." 'Again with the freaking 'it'!' "Can you get the hell off of my car now, please?"

"Oh! Yeah, yeah! Um, sorry, sir." Dean stood back up, still red with embarrassment, hoping he didn't have drool all over is mouth, and closed the hood. "You're good to go."

The man reluctantly handed him the money, and within seconds, he was out of the garage.

'Holy fuck, I'm cracking up.' Dean thought as he decided to take a fiver, sitting down next to his car, which was parked at the far side of the garage. 'This waiting thing is going to kill me.' There was only one thing he could do about it—the last resort: talking about it with the guys during bros' night.

* * *

><p>Dean bolted inside the bar. "Guys, I need your help." Three pairs of eyes—each belonging to Castiel, Benny and Ash—landed on him.<p>

"There are two things I never thought I would witness." Castiel spoke, looking at his two other friends while munching onto some appetizers as Dean at down round the table. He lifted up his index finger. "One: Dean making it to bros' night before his brother." Lifting up his middle finger, he said, "And two: Dean needing our help."

"Oh, I'mma drink to the last one." Ash chuckled, lifting up his glass. Benny did the same, and the two clicked their glasses together, and took a long sip.

Dean rolled his eyes. "What kind of help do you need?" Casteil asked. "Last week, you told us you knew everything. So you must know what to do."

"Shut up, Cas!" Dean snapped.

"Yeah Cas, shut up!" Ash chuckled, already feeling the last two glasses of beer getting to his head.

"So Dean, what's so out-of-hand you need to consult us?" Benny intervened. Dean smiled thankfully. Out of all his friend, Benny was the most mature.

A female bartender in her early twenties came back with more appetizers and beer. She intentionally leaned over across dean, showing him a good view of her breasts. Ash, Benny and Cas waited for Dean to glance up and chat her up. They waited for five solid second, and when she left, they huddled round the table.

"You runnin' a temperature, Dean?" Ash asked in disbelief. "You didn't chat her up, didn't even check her rack... What's with you?"

"Yeah man, she was pretty hot and clearly showing her goods so only _you_ would see them." Benny chimed in, popping several peanuts in his mouth.

"Nah, she wasn't that good lookin'." Dean shrugged.

"Okay, now even I can tell that something is wrong with you, pal." Cas said.

"Nothing's wrong." Dean insisted. "It's just... It's actually what I want to talk to you guys about."

"You swingin' left?" Ash asked, chortling. The chortles ended shortly when Dean kicked him from under the table. "What the fuck!"

"I'm not gay, Ash." Dean replied, giving him a death glare. Ash scowled and leaned back in his chair, taking another sip from his beer. "Yesterday, this girl came by the auto-shop... and she drives a '65 Impala she calls Jimmy Page—yes, _the_ Jimmy Page—and Sammy just started datin' her roommate/bestfriend."

"I don't see what the problem is." Cas told his friends. He really did have no clue.

"Yesterday me and Sammy had dinner with them, and while Sammy took Becky, the roommate, back to our place for..." Seeing his friends' eyebrows raise suggestively—except for Ash, who was wiggling them—he nodded. "... yeah, that... and Claire—the girl from the auto shop—offered to let me stay at hers."

"Ooh, I think I like where this is goin'!" Benny smirked, finishing his second drink.

"Nothing happened." Dean said, sighing.

"Wait, so you slept over at a girl's house..." Ash said, trying to recollecting everything Dean had just said. "... and you didn't sleep with her?"

"It's... complicated. I mean, she told me she likes me. And I told her I liked her back—"

"Oh, so you like this girl." Benny commented. "And she wants you to wait. And you like her so much you're willing to wait." Dean looked at him, and the look he gave him was enough of an answer. "Dude, you're turnin' Nicholas Sparks on our asses."

"What is she like?" Cas asked Dean. Leave it for Cas to ask questions like this.

"Seems very smart. Very beautiful, funny, loves cars and Zeppelin. Uh, that's about it, I guess. She had some issues in the past, which is why she wants us to wait."

"Sorry I'm late!" Sam sat down between Dean and Benny. "Had a few papers that needed to be done tonight. So what's tonight's order of business?"

Ash Smiled menacingly at Dean and in a voice parents use with toddlers, he said, "Our Dean-y Weany's got a widdle cwush."

Sam chuckled. "He called me and Becky during sex last night and—"

The whole table winced in disgust. "Sammy, we love you but we don't give a fuck about your love life!" Benny whined.

"Was it good?" Ash asked.

"Ash!" Benny glared.

"Oh, it was amazing." Sam replied proudly, and then cleared his throat. "Anyway, as I was saying. Dean called last night and asked me for advice." He pointed at himself for emphasis. "_Me_."

"He asked us for advice too." Cas chimed in, and soon everyone started chattering about being asked for advice.

"That's enough everyone." The table grew silent. "So this morning, Bobby left me in charge for the morning and most of the afternoon and I had this very... realistic fantasy."

"A fantasy?" Cas repeated. "Like the ones I have about Meg being my nurse?"

"Yeah." Dean dead-panned. "Like those."

"What kind of fantasy was it?" Sam asked.

"What do you think?" Benny dead-panned. "Sexual. It was obviously sexual."

"We made out and she started stripping in front of me with 'Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'' in the background." Dean sighed dreamily. "It was magical... and wrong."

"So nothing happened last night after we hung up?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Of course not, Sammy! She told me she wanted to wait, and I thought I was all for it, but after this fantasy, I dunno anymore." At the moment, compared to his friends, he felt useless and defeated.

"If you like her as much as you said, and she wants you to wait, then you have to be patient and wait." Cas told Dean. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but what Castiel just said..." Benny swallowed. This was so hard to say. "... actually makes sense."

"My ears are actually hurtin' from hearin' that." Ash half-joked, screwing a finger inside one of his ears.

"So I should wait." Dean said, and everyone nodded. The opening music of 'Smoke on the Water' started playing, and when Dean took out the phone, he turned white. "It's her."

"Her?"

"Dumbass, he obviously means Claire." Sam scolded Cas, who pouted and crossed his arms. The song progressed and he gave Dean a look. "Aren't you going to answer?"

"I—I dunno... Should I?" Dean asked meekly. Sam's nostrils flared impatiently and he took Dean's phone, accepting the call. "Dude." he mumbled, fighting to grab his phone from his brother's grasps. He finally managed. "Hello?"

"Dean, hey." Hearing her voice made him smile softly, earning kissy noises and faces from Ash and Benny. He flipped them off. "Told you I'd call."

"Yeah, you did." he said. "So how are you?"

"I'm good. I have a sort-of job. Babysitting." She sounded really pleased with herself, brightening Dean's smile. "Wait, is that Foreigner playing in the background?"

Dean didn't realise what music was playing in the background, and after a second, he found out it was Foreigner's song 'Hot Blooded' playing. The song immediately made him hard. It reminded him of his sexual fantasy. "Uh, yeah. It is."

"You went out and didn't invite me? I'm hurt." He could tell she was joking from her tone of voice, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was at home, babysitting some kid while he was out drinking with his friends. She chuckled. "You know I'm joking, right?"

"I could tell, yes." Dean chuckled back. "It's bro's night tonight. I'm with, uh, my friends. And Sammy."

"Tell her I say hello." Cas told Dean. Typical Castiel. Dean kept staring at him. "Go on."

"Uh, my friend Cas says hello."

She giggled. "Um, tell him I say hi?" She clearly had no idea who this kid was.

"What she say?" he asked, tugging onto Dean's shirt.

"She says hi." Dean answered impatiently. "Now shut up. I'm on the phone."

Claire laughed. "Your friend seems nice."

"He is. Too nice on occasions." He smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." she replied. "The kid I'm babysitting, Jamie, is reading one of my Zeppelin biographies."

"How old's Jamie?"

"Barely six." Away form the phone, she said, "Hey, Jamie. Do not touch that book. Jamie... Jamie!" Back on the phone, she sighed. "I'm sorry, Dean. He's going through my alphabetised books and he scrambled most of them and—Jamie! No! Touch them books and I'll tell John Bonham to come back from the dead and tell you off."

Dean laughed. Only Claire Morgen would say that to a six-year old kid. "You're scarin' the kid, Morgen."

"Hey, it's the only way I can keep him still for ten seconds. But he think I'm cool, so..." She sighed. "I have to go."

"Yeah me too. Uh, the guys are making all these faces and..." he mouthed 'shut the fuck up' to all of them, and they sniggered. "... and I had a long day at work today."

"Another long day? What goes on at work that stresses you out?"

'If only you knew.' he thought "I had to do all of Bobby's work because he was away all morning and afternoon."

"Aww, poor baby." He could almost see her pout. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. See you soon." he said and hung up. When he did, he gave everyone a death glare. "What the fuck, guys?! I can't have a decent conversation with a decent girl without y'all being all immature? God!"

"Yeah, what are we twelve?" Benny snorted, and laughed, joined not long after by Ash. Sam sniggered a little, but stopped when Dean glared at him. "So are you gonna see her? As in, on a date."

"I might... but we agreed to wait for... kissing and stuff."

"And stuff?" Cas asked, confused.

"Fuck, Cas!" Ash yelled. "He means making out, touching, and having sex, dipstick."

"Well, he should have specified and I would've understood." Cs yelled back.

"Hey, pipe it down, Tom and Jerry." Dean snapped. "So I wanna ask her out on a date. What's good for a first date?"

"Movie." Benny said.

"Dinner?" Cas suggested meekly, afraid he'd get glared at.

"How about..." Ash started while chewing his food. Once he swallowed, he continued. "... you order food and watch a movie at home?"

"Not a bad idea." Sam nodded in agreement. "I can totally leave you the apartment for the night. You know, watch the movie in my room... because of the plasma TV and all."

"Thanks man!" Dean grinned. "What movie do you suggest? No romantic crap. She doesn't seem to like that."

"Horror worked very well on Anna." Ash explained, referring to his girlfriend of two years. "Whenever she got scared she'd bury her face in my chest and she'd cuddle up... and the rest you can guess."

"Well I don't want to know the rest. And I don't want it to happen with Claire. Waiting, remember?"

"All this waitin' crap's makin' me dizzy." Benny complained. "I don't get why she wants to wait if she's into you and she knows you're into her."

"Becky, uh, told me why... and it's not nice." Sam said, smiling weakly. Everyone looked at him, wanting him to say more. "I dunno if I can tell or not."

"We won't tell anyone, promise." Cas said.

"We're curious, Sammy!" Ash whined.

"Okay... uh, Claire's romantic life never was... good. She, um, she used to be emotionally abused by her boyfriends." Dean screwed his eyes shut. So _that's_ why she wanted to wait. She was afraid it would happen all over again. "She only had one decent boyfriend all her life, and that as back in high school."

"What about college?" Dean asked.

"Once she finished high school, Becky told me she spent time on her parents' farm. She's all her parents have so she never went to college." Sam explained. "Becky told me she wanted to be a teacher."

Everything suddenly made sense. The babysitting was to fill up her want to become a teacher. The waiting was because the emotional abuse hurt her and feared Dean would do the same. Dean leaned back, letting it all in.

"Why did her boyfriends emotionally abuse her?" Cas asked.

"Fuck you, Castiel." Benny grumbled.

"W-what did I do wrong?" he asked innocently. Ash took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. How did everyone, especially his girlfriend Meg, put up with this guy? He was clueless just about everything.

"I wanna know." Dean told his brother firmly.

Sam took a deep breath. "Because of her, um, her weight." Dean furrowed his brows. He never noticed anything weird about her weight. She wasn't fat, she was curvy. The kind of curvy that would turn him on. "And, uh, since then she never trusted guys."

"Which is why she's waiting."

"Yeah. But she seems to really like you, so maybe waiting won't be such a bad idea."

Dean looked out of the bar's window. "I know it won't be."

* * *

><p><strong>*biting nails* So what do you guys think? I tried very hard to make the chapter longer but I had no idea what to write. The song from Dean's fantasy is by one of my favourite bands Journey, and I was looking for some seductive rock songs and stumbled upon this one, which sounded perfect. Don't worry guys: the fantasy is Dean's attraction to Claire becoming deeper. He's NOT going to crack and stop waiting. Like in the series, he's not a quitter.<strong>

**Remember to review and tell me what you want to see more in the story so I can please you guys :) Also, I noticed that the views since the first chapters decreased drastically, which is a little disappointing but oh well... And remember to check out the prologue and first chapter of my other story 'Save Yourself', which will be updated in the next few days, as the new chapter's half done!**

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ten reviews... TEN! And I also had been added to someone's favourite author for the FIRST TIME :D I didn't expect this much positive feedback from you guys so thank you so much! This chapter is set several days after the 'fantasy' Dean had. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Hey Dean!" Claire said on the phone, too bright. 'Despo' she thought to herself. "It's Claire. I'm, uh, just calling to let you know that I've called you and left several messages... fifteen to be exact... Okay, they may have been sixteen this past week. Uh, so... yeah. Um, I... I haven't heard a peep from you for a whole week and I'm worried I did something wrong, but I don't what it is, so if you could... I dunno... tell me? Call me as soon as you get this or listen to the voice messages. Anyway, I'll just... go... Bye."

She hung up and stared at the fruit salad her mom Tammy had just made for her and sighed. In the past day she'd been at her parents' house to visit, she'd called Dean four times... and only got to his voice mail. Since that night she babysat Jamie, her and Dean didn't see much of each other. Mrs Whittaker suggested Claire as a babysitter to all her colleagues at work and she babysat all their children when they had a staff party. Dean... honestly, she didn't know what Dean was so busy doing. She saw Sam a lot, as he always came over for lunch with Becky during their lunch break, but he never talked about his brother. Whenever she asked him how Dean was, Sam would bury himself in food.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Claire turned round to see her mom leaning against the wall, smiling weakly. "You called him again, didn't you?" she asked, sitting outside next to her daughter. Tammy knew her daughter so well, she could tell anything Claire did just by looking her in the eye. It was her trait amongst the people in Penrose, so much so, people think Tammy's emphatic.

She always told them it was a mother thing.

"No..." Claire replied, wrinkling her nose. When she looked at her mother and saw her knowing look, she took a deep breath and looked back down at her salad. Claire had this thing whenever she lied, she'd wrinkle her nose. "... Yes." Munching on a piece of peach in her mouth, she said, "I have no idea what I did wrong in the two days I talked to him. I mean, I know I told him I wanted to wait, but if he didn't want to wait, all he had to do was say so!"

"If there's one thing I learned about boys that's always true no matter what, it's that boys are unpredictable. Like the weather. One moment it's sunny and warm, next thing you know there's a hurricane." Tammy pointed out. "Your dad wasn't perfect you know." Claire looked up. "Once we had an argument and decided to take a break. During that break he slept with someone. I was hurt, mind you I was so hurt I smashed his car."

"You smashed Jimmy?!" Claire exclaimed in disbelief. Her pint-sized, former peace corps volunteer, peace activist mom... smashed her dad's precious Impala...? her mom never got angry! She believed in confronting things in a peaceful manner. "I don't believe you."

"Well, I did. That's how much I loved Jack at the time. It took him months to prove to me that what what he did was wrong.. and a few months later, I became pregnant with the most amazing baby girl ever."

"What's this have to do with my current situation?" Claire asked.

"Because whatever this Dean boy's goin' through isn't your fault. And he's gonna prove it to you very soon. You wanna know how I know?" her mom grinned, looking behind Claire's shoulder. Claire frowned, and was about to ask how, when she noticed her mom was looking over her shoulder. She turned round and found...

"Dean?" To say she was surprised to see him would be an understatement. What the hell was Dean doing here? I mean, she was happy to see him—scratch that, she was _ecstatic—_but why did he have to drive over ten hours to talk to her? All he had to do was call. "What're you doing here?"

"I'll, uh, leave you two kids alone." Tammy smiled softly, taking Claire's bowl and going back inside.

Claire stood up, and Dean couldn't read her facial expression. Was she angry? Happy? Upset? Surprised?

"Um... Battery died while I was driving here so..." Dean murmured, taking out his switched-off phone from his jacket. "And I drove here non-stop. Not one single pit-stop." She still said nothing, and her expression was still unreadable. "Claire, we need to talk."

"Oh, I'm not the one who's gonna do all the talkin'." Claire chuckled humourlessly. "I've called so many times I lost count. And you? Not one single text."

"That's why we need to talk. There are things you should know, and I... I couldn't say them over the phone. Or by text." Dean looked down.

"Uh, couldn't you have told last week? Last time I heard from you, you had that friend of yours, Cas, who wanted to say hello to me." Claire smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry I avoided you for a week. But I have a logical explanation. Makes total sense and all." Dean assured her. "Let's take a walk."

"Yeah, I guess I have some things to explain to..." she told him as she walked up to him, and they started walking ahead. Dean stuffed his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"Things like...?"

"Like why I want you to wait." She looked up at him. "It's about time you knew."

What she didn't know was that Dean knew about the abuse, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Okay... uh... So, um, how are you?" Dean asked her. Claire couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. The one thing that made Dean so irresistible in the first place was when he wasn't his usual badass self. It made him more... real.

"I'm good now that you're here." she smiled. He grinned, and she hid her face with her hands. "I can't believe I just said that! It makes me sound like something out of _The Notebook_."

"No it doesn't." Dean insisted, taking her hands, enveloping them with his. They stopped walking and stood under a big apple tree. Claire blushed and looked at their hands. 'Damn it, it's the second time he's done that!' "Let's sit down."

"Yeah. Sitting down's good." Claire murmured. They sat down, resting their backs against the tree. She rested her head against his shoulder, and she could hear his fast heartbeat. 'It's a good thing he can't hear mine...' She took his hand, intertwining their fingers together. Dean glanced down and smiled softly, resting his head against hers. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Good." Nothing was said after that. They just sat there, enjoying the view and the open air. There were flowers everywhere, all kinds, with several trees scattered about. It was breathtaking, silent, peaceful, and it gave both of them time to think about what they were going to say to each other. "Should I start first?"

Dean nodded against her head. "I know it's not easy, sharing and caring. It hurts when I do it to my brother and friends. So just, uh, take all the time you need."

Claire grinned. "Uh, my love life wasn't... eventful. I mean, I had boyfriends and they treated me well... most of the time anyway." She sighed. "Um, they were real cool at the beginning of the relationship. Then they find out about my family, and their... views... and they start teasin' me. It started with the family, then it got to me. They'd... they'd call me names... and—"

'Oh no...' Dean thought. She's crying. 'Smooth move, Dean.' He could almost feel his brother and friends saying in his mind. All because he wanted to know why he had to wait. And now she's hurting. "I'm sorry." He squeezed her hand.

"No. you have nothing to apologise for, Dean..." she whispered. "Listen to me, please..." Dean looked away, picking up pieces of grass and throwing them aside with his free hand. Claire tucked her knees underneath her body and turned his face with her hand. "Look at me, Dean."

It took Dean every ounce of himself to look her in the eye and not kiss her there and then. He wanted to kiss her, hold her in his embrace, tell her everything would be okay. But he couldn't. He had to wait just a little bit longer. "You think I'd do the same to you?"

"N-no. I—I mean, I thought so. But then you go drivin' twelve hours with no pit-stops just to talk to me and hear me ramble about my past love life." She smiled and caressed his cheek. "You were nothing but nice to me for two whole days. You didn't try anything and I... I appreciate that. You've no idea how much, Dean."

His mind suddenly drifted to the fantasy he had the other day, and felt guilty. "Claire... I'm not... I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?" 'God, I am begging you from the bottom of my heart... Don't let Dean be a jerk. Please. He seems decent and he has the most attractive physique I've ever laid eyes on.' Claire thought. 'All good-looking guys happen to be jerks... except Sam, but he's dating my best friend. And why am I thinking of Sam?!'

"Um, remember last week? When I was at the bar with my friends?" She nodded, her hand moving from his cheek to their intertwined fingers. "Uh, that morning, while I was at work, I had... I had a, um... fantasy... of..." Her eyes grew wide. "... well, you."

"You fantasised about... me?" She quickly wiped her eyes from the tears. In all her life, no one ever told her of fantasising about her. Not sexually, or romantically... nothing. (Or at least, that's what she'd always thought). And then came along this perfect human that is Dean, and he _fantasises_ about her? She suddenly felt stupid for believing her past boyfriends for calling her names and criticising the way she looked. "What happened in this fantasy?"

"Um..." Dean cleared his throat and swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. "I was workin' on some dude's BMW and... you walked in..." Claire nodded, listening intently. "You were wearin' a, uh, low-cut tank top... and a skirt... very, very short skirt."

"Woah! I was wearing a _skirt_?!" Claire exclaimed, smiling and laughing at the same time. "I wish I could've been there to see it! Wow, me an' a skirt... it's been over six years since I last wore one." Dean smiled with relief. This was going so much better than he had projected on the drive over here. "What else happened?"

"Journey was playin' in the background..."

"Oh I love Journey!" Claire gushed. "What song?"

"Um... uh, 'Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'..." Claire's eyes opened wide. "...and you started dancing... like, dancing sed-seductively."

"First the skirt, now the dancing to one of my favourite romantic rock songs?! Now I really do wish I was there!" Claire said, snapping her fingers in regret. "How seductive are we talking? Was it... like, uh Beyonce seductive or stripper seductive?"

Dean was becoming more surprised the more Claire asked question about the fantasy he had. "You really wanna know?"

"Yes." she grinned, she tugged onto his jacket, urging him to answer.

"Like... a cross between the two." he admitted. Now he felt really disgusted with himself.

"You seem disappointed telling me all this. At least was I any good?"

"Oh yeah." he nodded, not looking at her. "You were... amazing." He licked his very dry lips. Turning to look at her, he said, "We kissed too." Claire blinked. Dean dreamt he was kissing her, so that meant he wanted to kiss her? Which may also mean that he liked her? Not that she never dreamt of kissing Dean or doing other... things. "And did some... other stuff."

"It's good you're telling me all this, 'cause, uh... I also had a fantasy about you last night." Claire blushed, looking at the grass.

"You did?" 'She wants me as much as I want her. This is good, no, this is GREAT!'

"Yeah. You were..." she paused and laughed. "It's ridiculous. I'm not tellin' you."

"Hey! I poured my heart out for you, chuckles. Now it's your turn to tell me about your fantasy."

"Promise me you won't make fun of it, or Baby gets it so bad she'd look like a beat-up Ford." Claire smirked, knowing the Impala was dear to Dean.

"Oh, I promise. I promise on everything that matters: my car, my soul and on us. Especially Baby and us."

'Us... He promised on... us... Us matters to him as much as his car.' she thought, biting her lower lip to stop herself from smiling at what he'd just said.

"You were—Actually" she chuckled, looking up at the tree. "We were both here, right under this tree. You were picking apples and... don't laugh!..." she scolded him when she saw him chuckling. "... and you suddenly felt warm... and you, uh, took off your shirt in one perfectly swift movement... and we..." Claire bit her lower lip.

"We what, Claire?" he asked her softly, nudging her hand with his. "C'mon. I'm not gonna freak on you, princess."

He had her at 'princess'. "We made..." she looked at him, still biting her lower lip, and he gave her a knowing look. 'God she's gorgeous' he thought, running his free hand through her hair. 'Has she any clue how exceptionally beautiful she actually is?'

"... love?" Dean finished for her, raising both his eyebrows. She pouted and looked the other way, and slowly nodded. "Well, your fantasy just made mine so dirty." he added with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood, which worked, because next thing he knew, Claire was laughing, burying her head in his chest.

"Yours was sexually dirty, mine was literally dirty. I mean, we made love under a freaking apple tree!" she laughed, and when their laughter died, she sighed with relief. Looking up at him, she told him, "I'm glad we straightened things out, Dean."

"Me too, Claire." Dean replied, looking down at her.

"Thanks for listening." she softly whispered, kissing his cheek, just barely brushing the corner of his lips. Her lingered for a second on his cheek, before slightly pulling away. Dean looked down at her lips, only to catch her looking down at his.

"Not like this, baby." Dean whispered, shaking his head. Claire could almost feel her heart shattering. Her breathing got slightly heavier with disappointment. "Not on the ground."

"What?" Claire blurted out.

Dean smiled crookedly. "I don't you to be uncomfortable, Morgen." He untangled his fingers from hers and slowly rose up. Once he was standing up, he stretched out his hand, which she kept staring at blankly. Dean rolled his eyes and bent down to take her hand, lifting themselves together. Claire was a good foot shorter than Dean, her head reaching just at his collarbone.

'It's gonna to happen.' Claire thought gulping. 'Under the apple tree. Just like my fantasy.'

"I've some things I need to say before..." he stopped until he made sure he was looking her in the eyes. "You're the most beautiful, amazing, funniest, most freakingly cool girl I've ever liked. Ever." Claire giggled in response, biting her lip. "And I want you to know that what I feel... it's real. Because hell, I've been a real jerk with girls in the past, and I don't want to be like that with you. A couple of months ago, I was in a dark place. Slept with every girl I could lay my eye on, and then Sammy and my friends made this intervention about my... habits... and I stopped. I promised them I'd clean up my act and find a decent girl." He took her hand, swinging their arms. "The girl's you, in case you..."

Claire's smile grew wider. "I created a mantra when me and Becky moved. 'New town, better me'. I said I'd be myself no matter what anyone says. This is going to sound super cheesy, but you make me feel so good about myself. Damn you for making me such a girl, Winchester." They laughed, Dean running his other hand through her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. "I think... I think I'm ready, Dean."

"Ready for what?" he asked her, gently bumping their foreheads together.

"For... this. Us." she whispered back. 'Finally. I said it. It's out there.'

Hearing her say 'us' made Dean's heart beat twice as fast as before. This was it. He'd been waiting for this moment since the day he met her. He wasn't expecting it to happen this soon, but he wanted Claire to decide when she was ready to kick things further. He hated to admit it, but the scene was so romantic... he'd usually feel physically sick thinking of romantic things such as this moment... but with Claire Morgen, he liked it.

"Are you sure?" His voice was barely a whisper, and when she nodded, he slowly leaned in and softly captured her lips with his.

They were thinking the exact same thoughts: fireworks. Angels with harps singing Hallelujah. Butterflies.

Dean deepened the kiss, gently nipping at her lower lip. Claire's lips parted slightly, letting Dean's tongue slip inside her mouth. Their tongues danced together in such perfect synch. While one hand tangled itself in her hair, the other found their place in the curve just above her waist, pulling her body against his. Claire's arms slithered round his neck, pulling him down to her.

This moment couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't wait any longer. they had to kiss. It was the perfect opportunity in Claire's farm. They just had to kiss. It may seem like they didn't wait much, but we all know Dean's not much of a waiting kind of guy, and Claire knows this, which is why she didn't wait any longer. But not to worry readers, things will still go slowly for Claire and Dean.<strong>

**I also wanted to make the chapter longer, but I couldn't find anything to add in the chapter that was relevant to make it longer, so I gave up and left it at this.**

**Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the review section. They make me smile as they're the first thing I read n the morning :) The next chapter will feature our star couple's first date! Any suggestion to which movie they should watch? I was thinking Clint Eastwood since Dean likes western movies...**

**AND REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT AND REVIEW THE PROLOGUE AND FIRST CHAPTER OF MY OTHER STORY 'Save Yourself'! CHAPTER TWO IS ALMOST DONE, AND CHAPTER THREE ALMOST PLANNED ROUGHLY AND COMING TO YOU VERY SOON!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know the first date was supposed to be dinner and a movie, but this is _way_ better! Read on, ye chuckleheads! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Claire barely had an hour of shut-eye. How could she after that amazing afternoon with Dean? Dean Winchester kissed her. Dean Winchester called her beautiful, funny and cool. Dean Winchester was amazing, thoughtful, a good listener and, to her surprise, very romantic. Dean, Dean, Dean. She'd let out a tiny squeal and giggle at the thought of his name, and his face would immediately appear in her mind.

She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. It was just after six in the morning, which was when her parents usually got up to start the day. She slowly crawled out of bed and put on her jeans and loose cardigan on, and walked barefoot into the kitchen. Her mom was already making breakfast, humming a tune Claire didn't recognise. Her dad was at the table, drinking coffee and reading the paper. He looked up and saw his daughter standing at the door.

"Well, lookie here!" her dad chuckled. His wife turned and grinned. "Someone's up early." Claire stuck her tongue out and walked behind her dad, giving him a big kiss on the cheek, afterwards doing the same to her mom. The Morgens were this kind of family. They were each other's best friends.

"Good morning everyone." Claire smiled softly, taking her usual seat across her dad. "I hope that's bacon I smell."

"You know it, honey." Her mom replied. "Slept well?"

"I, uh... Yeah. Yeah. Why do you ask?" Claire hadn't told her mom about kissing Dean because, just like mothers usually do, she'd start asking a lot of embarrassing questions, and she didn't want to answer them when Dean was just a few rooms away.

"I changed the mattress with the spare room's yesterday so Dean could sleep comfortably." her mom explained. Claire sighed dreamily.

Dean.

"Earth to Princess Claire." Her dad laughed, waving a head right in front of her face. "What planet are you on?"

'Planet Dean's fucking perfect.' "Just thinking of..." 'Dean' "...things."

The bacon sizzled in the pan, and Tammy moved onto making some toast and pancakes. "When will you be heading back to Sioux Falls?"

"Uh, probably leave early tomorrow morning." Claire replied, grabbing a grape from the fruit bowl, popping it in her mouth. "Hey, I was thinking of taking Dean 'round town today."

"That would be a great idea!" Tammy explained, and looked over at Jack. "Spend some quality time together." Claire knew her mom was referring to the other day, but her dad had no clue what they were talking about, so he immediately frowned.

"You datin' this boy?" he asked. His expression, as it always was whenever he asked questions about boys, was unreadable.

"No dad. Me and Dean are not dating." she firmly told him. "His brother, however, is dating Becky."

"Jack, be nice." Tammy warned him. "Dean actually drove all the way over here just to talk to Claire yesterday."

"Well... I have to admit that was nice of 'im... and that car's beyond belief..." Claire chortled. Leave it for her dad to include Baby as a way to compliment Dean. "Claire, marry him. Then poison him, and gimme the car."

Claire laughed so hard, she started pounding on the table, tears in her yes. "Dad! No!" Claire wiped her eyes. "God, daddy. Your black humour's... off the charts."

"Good mornin', Dean." her mom said as she laid the plates on the table, nearly finished with breakfast. Claire turned round to see Dean in just a tshirt and jeans. He didn't have his shoes on, and looked like he slept really well.

"Mornin', Mr and Mrs Morgen." he greeted them with a friendly smile. When his eyes met Claire's his smile grew slightly wider. "Claire." Claire smiled bashfully as Dean sat down next to her. Dean inhaled deeply and exhaled through his mouth. "Smells good!"

Tammy grinned and started serving everyone breakfast, and once finished, she sat down across Dean, next to Jack. "Dean, do you want to do the honours and say Grace?"

Dean raised his eyebrows with surprise. He hadn't said Grace since he moved out of his parents' house. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Um..." Tammy reached over the table and grabbed Dean's hand. Jack took hers and Claire's, who shyly took Dean's. Once their hands touched, Dean gave it a tiny squeeze. "God, thanks for the lovely breakfast Mrs Morgen just cooked for us... And, um, for... for giving us yet another day. Amen."

"Amen." the Morgens said in unison, and started their breakfast.

"So Dean..." Jack chewed on a piece of bacon, staring at the boy, who looked up at him. "You're a mechanic right?"

"Yes, sir." he replied with a smile.

"That's a great job, kid." He pointed the fork at him, waving it up and down as he chewed. "Can't stand these modern crap cars anymore, so you go fixin' classic cars and make them as good as they were back in the days."

Dean grinned. Her dad liked him. That was a million times better than he'd actually expected. "Dean actually tuned Jimmy the day I moved. Now the windows slide smoothly, and the doors don't make that weird noise when you open and close them."

"I checked." Jack pointed out. "Yesterday. You did a good job. By the way, that car of yours..."

"No dad." Claire chuckled, jokingly throwing him a piece of pancake at him. "He's not gonna sell you the '67."

"Sell Baby?!" Dean exclaimed in horror. "Um, sir, you're a nice man. But that car's my life. Dad bought it with the money he saved up as a kid. Was gonna buy a freaking hippie van if mom didn't insist on the Impala."

"Your mom also likes cars?" Tammy asked, cutting a pancake in half before cutting that half further.

"No ma'am, but she thought the Impala would be a great first car for Dad." Dean explained. "Since Dad started working in delivery, he only drives around with the truck, so when I turned 16, he gave me his car." He placed the fork and knife in his plate and stood. "Uh, can I use the bathroom, please?"

Tammy's eyes were wide in surprise. "Um, sure thing, honey."

Dean grinned and got up, briefly glancing over at Claire. Once Tammy and Jack were sure Dean was in the bathroom, they huddled over the table. "He's a nice-lookin' man, Claire." Jack pointed out.

"Very well-mannered too." Tammy added, nodding in approval. Claire frowned.

"I think y'all should hit your breaks before this conversation takes a turn to awkward."

"We're just sayin', you better let the boy know you like 'im before another girl does." her mom said. "The way he looked at you during breakfast was so adorable! Not to mention the fact he drove half a day just to sort things out with you."

"Okay!" Claire said, stretching the word as she got up. "I'm gonna get ready before you give me the … sex talk." She shuddered at the word. She loved her parents, she really did, but whenever they gave her 'the talk', things would get out of hand, leaving Claire scarred for life with the details from her parents' love life. Once she was out of the kitchen, Tammy and Jack chuckled.

"She loves the boy." Jack told his wife. "And I have a pretty good feelin' he loves her back."

"Claire's been through so much, poor baby girl." Tammy sighed, patting her husband's hand. "I really do hope Dean's the one."

* * *

><p>Dean waited patiently in the living room for Claire to get ready so they could go. He was planning a special one-whole-day date for her, and he was already sweating with anxiety and nerves, and prayed that she'd like it. He wanted to prove to her that what happened the day before was real, and that he wasn't like her douche ex-boyfriends. He liked her for who she was... nothing more, nothing less. Her parents were being super helpful with the hole thing, particularly her mom, who suggested a lot of places they could go, she told him she won't be expecting them til way past dinner.<p>

He abruptly stood up when he heard footsteps approaching, and his breath hitched. Claire looked, as usual, amazing. She was wearing a plain white tan top, black jeggings, white Converse and brown bag with fringes. Her hair was up in a braid leaving just one strand loose. She wasn't wearing any make-up.

"Wow." was the only thing that came out of Dean's mouth. Claire giggled and blushed.

"You're makin' me blush." she said. Dean grabbed her from the wrist and kissed her cheek.

"I'm gonna say 'wow' everytime you walk into a room 'til you stop blushing." Dean teased her as he dragged her outside the house. Claire playfully slapped Dean on the shoulder.

"You can do that, and get your ass kicked by a girl." she joked.

"You like me too much to kick my ass, chuckles." he told her, and smiling goofily, he added, "I'm adorable."

Claire took a deep breath, giving in. "Damn you, Dean Winchester! Being adorable's what stopping me from kicking your ass in the first place."

Dean laughed as they walked on. The city was about twenty minutes away from Claire's home, and the fresh air and smell of nature made the walk so peaceful and romantic. Almost like in the movies. "I, uh, gotta tell you somethin'."

Claire glanced at him and smirked. "Had another fantasy, only this time I was wearing a Princess Leia bikini?"

"No! No!" Dean insisted. 'Although I might have one tonight...' "Just... um... I have the whole day planned out. For us."

Her eyes twinkled. 'Dean Winchester's so perfect I can never kick his ass.' "Really?"

"Yeah." he grinned, kissing the side of her forehead. "Your parents _may_ have had a say in this. Your mom told me all your favourite places in town while you were getting ready."

'Thank you, mom!' she thought happily. "My parents must really like you then. They never liked any of my exes... except, well, high school." The Morgens _adored_ Garth. He'd spent more time bonding with her parents than he did with his, even when he fell sick in freshman year. He never had many friends growing up except for parents and, well, Claire herself. She sighed, thinking of her time with Garth. There wasn't much PDA or kissing, but she cherished the time they spent together. He was almost as romantic as—

"Hell-o!" Dean exclaimed, waving a hand on front of Claire's face. She jerked back, blinking frantically. "Earth, to Princess Claire. What were you thinking about?"

"Uh..." 'Think of something... fast!' "Just wonderin' what you have planned for me." 'Great save!' "I mean I know this town inside out."

"Well you can always act surprised." Dean laughed nervously. 'Great, so much for surprising the girl. I should've waited until we were back in Sioux Falls, damn it!'

"Whatever keeps your male sanity intact and your testosterone pumpin', Winchester." Claire winked, kissing him softly on the cheek. "However, if we're eating somewhere, I sure hope as hell it's at Alfredo's, because that food's heavenly." Dean started sweating. 'This is not good.' "Like, triple cheese and bacon burgers, double chicken..." His frantic thoughts were replaced by the food she was mentioning, his mouth watering. Claire glanced over at Dean and laughed. "Yeah, they taste better than you think they do."

"Good thing I made no reservations then." Slowly, the sound of cars and people chattering became more vivid, indicating they were close to town. "Okay, first things first... the auto shop."

Claire squealed. For her, the auto shop used to be like a hangout place for her. The guys—Rufus, Samuel and Chris—were the nicest men in town, even though they looked like they were ready to kill. "I have _so_ many things to show you at the auto shop!"

"Nothing I never saw before, baby." he winked.

"Oh you'll see..." she winked back, and stopped walking to whisper in his ear. "Very special place."

The tone she used made Dean's dick twitch and he groaned inwardly. They continued walking a bit further, until they reached the auto shop.

"Claire?!" a dark-skinned man in his fifties exclaimed, eyes wide open. Claire grinned and waved. "Guys! Get yo asses out 'ere! We 'ave a visitor!" He yelled, throwing his head back. Soon, two more men rushed to the front, and they gasped.

"It's Claire!" a man in his mid-forties with a bald crew cut yelled, running to hug her, lifting her up. Claire laughed and hugged him back, and Dean couldn't help but feel a bit out of place. He put her down, only to be hugged and lifted up again by another man in his fifties, who had grey hair, almost balding.

"Okay, gentlemen." the dark-skinned man told them in his authoritative voice. "I saw 'er first and didn't get to hug 'er, so step aside." When Claire pulled away from the second hug, she hugged him tightly, swaying sideways. "How've you been, girl?"

"I've been doin' really good!" she grinned broadly. She glanced at Dean, who felt—and looked—very uncomfortable. Taking his hand, she introduced each of the men. "Dean, there are my car buddies. Uh, that's Chris..." She pointed at the first men who hugged her, who shook Dean's hand. "...then there's Samuel..." He stepped forward and also shook his hand. "... and last but certainly not least, Rufus, the owner of the place." The dark-skinned man stepped forward and patted Dean on the shoulder. He wasn't much of a hand-shaker. "Guys, this is Dean."

She stopped there, not knowing whether Dean was supposed to be her boyfriend after just one kiss or not. "He your boyfriend?" Samuel asked. Claire turned bright red.

"Um..." she mumbled. Dean looked down at her and smiled softly, taking her hand in his.

"It, uh... Kinda. Yeah." he replied for her, still looking down and smiling at her. 'Dean Winchester called me his girlfriend. Somebody call 9-1-1 because I'm going to die.' "Still a bit too early but yeah, we're... together."

'TOGETHER!' she squealed in her mind, and grinned, squeezing her hand. "Dean's a mechanic."

The stern looks Chris, Rufus and Samuel had changed, smiling wider by the second. "Are you?" Samuel asked in intrigue. Dean nodded, smiling proudly.

"My dad used to be a mechanic too." he explained.

"What car do you drive, man?" Chris asked, taking out a piece of cloth, wiping his hands with it. He put it back in his back pocket.

"Uh, '67 Impala, sir."

Chris laughed gleefully. "He called me sir."

"Impala huh?" Rufus murmured, more to himself than to him. "Well, you certainly have _my_ vote. That car's a true beauty."

"So how's Sioux Falls, baby girl?" Chris asked Claire.

"It's a nice place. I'm doing a babysitting job to help me get by. My roommate Becky's a secretary for a very powerful businessman there" she replied.

"How'd you meet this fella?" Samuel teased her. Samuel was always the one who'd ask her that question. He was truly a teenage boy at heart.

"I, uh, went to the auto shop to tune up Jimmy and he was there." Dean looked down, smiling bashfully. "He seemed like a douche at the beginning, but he turned out to be very nice. _And_ he did a good job with Jim."

"I'd like to stay and chat." Chris said, phone in hand. "But I have a tourist's car waitin' to be fixed and I'm way behind schedule." He kissed her cheek. "It was great seein' you again, baby girl." Looking at Dean, he gave him a playful glare. "And you, dude, take care of her or I'll come up to Sioux Falls and beat you up."

"Will do sir." Claire giggled at Dean's scary tone and facial expression. Leaning towards her, he whispered, "Chris kinda scares me."

"Really? Its usually Rufus they're scared of." she chortled. "Hey, Rufus, mind if I take Dean out back? I need to show him that Cadillac."

Rufus' eyes twinkled and nodded, smiling proudly. "Sure thing, kiddo. Be careful."

Claire dragged Dean by the hand and took him into the small salvage yard behind the shop. "So what's special about the Cadillac?" Dean asked with surprise, but he couldn't help but smile. When Claire had mentioned the Cadillac, she had pride etched in her tone, and Rufus also seemed proud.

"I'll tell you once we get there." she replied. 'Damn mysterious woman!' he thought, sighing impatiently. She turned round and noticed his look. "Aww, don't be such a sour puss!"

"I'm curious, can't help it! I mean, if I were living in the fifties, the Cadillac would've been what my Baby is today."

Claire released herself form Dean's grasp and ran to a car covered with a large piece of cloth. "Ready?!"

"Uh, yeah. Born." Dean smiled, and she swept the cloth off, revealing a beautiful, white 1959 two-seater Cadillac La Espada. "Wow, it's—it's beautiful..."

Claire bit her lower lip. "Me, dad and the guys built it." Dean's smile widened in surprise. "Well, I built most of it, little by little. But obviously I needed manly hands to help me with it. He's my pride, Buck."

"You called the Cadillac Buck?" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, for Buck Dharma. Blue Oyster Cult." She opened the passenger door and stepped inside. "While girls my age went shopping and on dates, I'd be down here workin' on Buck." She gently ran her hands on the dashboard. Dean hopped inside and put his arm round Dean. She looked at him and asked, "Can you imagine a 22-year old girl in the 21st century drivin' in an old Cadillac?"

Dean looked down at her lips and softly captured them with his. "Only you." he whispered against her lips, before kissing her again with more passion. When he pulled away, he had an idea. Screw the one-whole-day date and Alfredo's! "Hey, how about we take Buck for a spin, huh?"

Her eyes brightened up, and Dean had a fuzzy feeling forming inside him. "Really?! I mean, you sure?"

"Hell yeah! My plans for the day just changed. But the car has to come with." he winked. Claire hugged and kissed him happily.

"Lemme fetch the keys!" she jumped out of the car and ran back into the auto shop, nearly tripping along the way. "I'm okay!" she yelled, still running, making Dean chuckle. 'This girl really is somethin'.'

* * *

><p>Dean pulled up inside a beautiful field. It was very similar to the Morgen's farm, but much bigger and had more trees. "While you were talking to Alfredo, I took the liberty of ordering us some takeout." He pulled out a bag from underneath his seat, containing a box of pizza. Claire inhaled. Ahhhh, meat lovers supreme!<p>

"Why one box of pizza?" Claire asked. "Meat lovers supreme's the best pizza in the world. I could've eaten, like, three of 'em by myself!"

"So we get to, you know..." He opened the box, steam coming out. Claire's eyes were as wide as saucers as she looked at it. She loved meat, pizza and meat on pizza. "...share."

He handed a slice, but instead of taking it in her hand, Claire gently bit on it. She chewed and took the napkin which was in the plastic bag, and wiped her mouth, blushing. "Haven't done that before. Never doin' it again because I must've looked like a rhino ready for the kill."

"No you didn't." Dean insisted. "You looked cute... and, uh, kinda hot."

Her blush brightened an embarrassing shade of red. "Nah, that's not true."

"It is." Dean insisted. Claire rolled her eyes and took another slice of pizza. "You should stop bringin' yourself down so much. You're not half as bad as you think you are. You're freakin' beautiful."

"Well..." Claire meekly murmured, looking down as she drew circles on her lap with her finger. "I've been told I'm... things... and they're true."

"What things?" he asked, but she didn't reply, still drawing circle. "Claire... tell me what they called you. Please." Claire mastered up all her courage to look him in his pleading eyes. And she thought only Sam had the puppy-dog eyes nailed down. "I need to know, sweetheart."

"Let's just say it has to do with the way I look." Despite saying that, she still took another slice of pizza—her second yet.

"Those assholes." Dean murmured angrily. "You're not f—" He shook his head, deciding to change the sentence. "I don't get why boys like skinny chicks. I'd rather have a beautiful, healthy girl who loves her food than one who has more bones than skin on 'er. That night at the restaurant, Claire, you were enjoying your food, and then went ahead and ordered dessert." Claire chuckled softly at the memory. That chocolate cake _was_ delicious. "You're beautiful. And I'll keep tellin' you that 'til you're convinced you are, Claire Morgen. And wanna know what else? Those sons of bitches you used to date who told you crap about how you're supposed to look, didn't deserve you. You deserve a hell lot better than them."

Claire was speechless. This was everything she wanted in a man: to accept her the way she was. Dean made her extra few pounds feel like clouds, which could disappear at any time. Dean Winchester loved her with that baggage. The thought made her smile a little. "I dare you to eat two slices of pizza on top of each other."

"Huh?" One minute ago, she was on the verge of tears, and now she was joking around? It was a good thing, because Dean never dealt well with crying girls. And he dreaded the moments when he saw his girl cry.

"You heard me, pretty boy." she laughed. "Two slices of pizza. At once."

Dean smirked and placed two slices of pizza on top of each other. "And what happens if I don't?"

"I'll... I'll..." she rolled her up at the sky, tapping her chin as if to think. Then she chuckled evilly and snapped her fingers. "I won't kiss you until I turn 23."

"You're joking." Dean smiled crookedly. "You won't be able to resist, baby. I'm irresistible, princess."

"That may be so, but I'll wear a helmet if I have to." she winked. "Do the dare and I'll kiss you. Simple."

"Then I dare you to do the same thing."

"Dean Winchester, are you challenging me at a pizza-off?" she asked him, pretending to be shocked and hurt. Dean nodded. "Oh, you're on! You're on like a donkey with a bong."

"A donkey with a bong?" Dean replied in confusion. Claire shrugged innocently and took two slices, placing them on top of each other. "Okay, whoever eats them the quickest wins."

"Loser gets to buy the winner beer and cake." Claire grinned.

"Deal. Okay, on three. One..." They brought the slices closer to their mouths. "... two... three!"

* * *

><p>After the pizza-off, which resulted in a tickle-war, the two cuddled for what felt like an eternity. While Dean ran his fingers gently through Claire's hair, which she'd let down after the tickle-war, occasionally kissing her forehead tenderly, Claire kept intertwining and disentangling their fingers, sometimes drawing random circles and shapes on the palm of his hand. Whenever their eyes, met, they'd smile softly and make out passionately.<p>

Dean loved Penrose. It was small, peaceful, had a lot of beautiful views and in the two days he'd been here, he met some really friendly people, who knew clair since she was a little girl. They all said she deserved a 'nice, young man such as yourself'. The thought made him feel a little uneasy, because he didn't know the first thing about relationships. He'd been so used to sleeping with girls and walking out on them, and after the intervention just checking them. He knew he had a lot of work to do, but he also knew that he was willing to do everything he could to make Claire the luckiest, happiest girl in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think of their developing relationship? Dean's speech was inspired by a post on Tumblr I saw regarding 9x13, where Dean was talking to Sheriff Donna as an FBI agent he didn't pass comments or make fun of her as they stuffed their faces with doughnuts.<strong>

**[By the way, Chris and Samuel refer to Christian Campbell and Samuel Colt respectively. I couldn't think of any other people other than Rufus]**

**Also, Chapter 2 of 'Save Yourself' (my other story) is up, so if you want another Dean/OC story which is loosely based on the series, you better keep up with it. It's coming out really good!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologise for the lack of updates but I had a writer's block so bad I abandoned this, and it shows: no reviews. But now I have some great plans for our star quality in the next couple of chapters which I hope will be enough to make up for the lack of updates.**

**This one features yet another smutty scene, since many (well, two) of you liked the fantasy a couple of chapters ago. So this chapter is strictly rated M for smut and sexy language (mostly thanks to Dean).**

**Read on, ye idgits!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

"Claire? How do I solve these problems?" Claire smiled and rose up from the couch, walked over to the kitchen table and sat down next to Kelly, the girl she was currently sitting for... well, it wasn't exactly that, she was actually staying over for the night, as her parents were on a business trip. Looking down at her worksheets, she grinned when she saw algebraic fractions. Claire was obsessed with algebra.

"Okay, first you need to find a common denominator. In this case, you have 2 and 5 so what should the denominator be?" I asked her.

She thought for a second. "Ten." she answered with a proud smile on her face. Claire nodded, grinning back.

"Good. Now, just like normal fractions, you multiply the numerators." Kelly nodded and n pencil, wrote down the working.

"What else?"

Claire looked down and chuckled. "That's your answer."

"I think you have to be my math tutor from now on." Kelly told her, moving on to the other fraction. "Numbers aren't really my thing. All I see is... jumbled-up nonsense."

"Algebra is like a jigsaw puzzle. And you have to be patient to solve it." Claire explained, taking out a bar of Hershey's chocolate from the fridge, giving it to Kelly. "And chocolate helps."

"Yes! Mom wouldn't ever give me chocolate before dinner!" she gushed, having a sizeable bite from the bar.

"I need to use the bathroom real quick. When I'm back we'll watch a movie of your choice." Claire told her, and walked off. Kelly continued working on the fractions slowly, making sure she got them right when Claire's phone rang.

_You make me weep and wanna die_

_Just when you said we'd try_

_Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other_

Kelly frowned. 'This song is ancient. I'll tell her to change it later.' she thought as she accepted the call. "Hello?"

"Uh, do I—Claire?" A confused male voice said on the other line.

"Claire's in the bathroom." Kelly explained. "Who are you?"

"I'm her... friend. Dean." he replied. "Who are you?"

"Kelly Peplow. I'm staying over at Claire's because my parents are on a business trip one state over. Are you her boyfriend?" she giggled.

"I, uh..." Dean stammered.

Claire walked into the kitchen area and frowned. "Why are you on my phone?"

"Your friend Dean called and—"

"Gimme that." Claire blushed, grabbing the phone from her hand. "Go to my room, pick any movie. You can start it without me. I've seen every movie in my collection."

Kelly sighed with disappointment as she stuffed her school work in her bag. She picked it up from the ground. "Fine." she replied in dismay, and once she was round the corner, Claire grinned and put the phone to her ear.

"I apologise for Kelly." she smiled, laying on her stomach onto the couch. "Apparently I'm also good at sitting for teenage girls. So how are you?"

"I'm good now." She could almost picture him smirking on the other line. She bit her lower lip. "Just wanted to call to, uh, see how you were."

Smiling softly, she replied, "I'm good. How's your dad doin'?"

Silence. A few days after Dean and Claire got back from Penrose, he got a call from his mom, Mary, saying that his dad had a minor heart attack and was in hospital. Dean bolted almost immediately, and had been there for almost a week. She missed him like crazy, and she knew he did too, considering he'd call once he got up and before going to bed, and they'd talk for about three hours.

"Doin' better. As long as he rests and manages his anger and keeps his blood pressure stable, he'll be okay." he explained. "Why didn't you come over?"

"Well..." Claire got up, deciding a movie was never complete without snacks, and walked over to the snack cupboard, taking out some microwave popcorn, a bag of crisps and two big bowls. "we _have_ been dating just over week. It's too early to meet your parents. And the situation makes it even more awkward. You know... bringing a girl over to your parents' house when the dad's sick."

"But I met yours, didn't I?" Dean pointed out meekly.

"Yeah but you came down there because you wanted to apologise. I didn't want you to meet my parents before we even started dating." she smirked, and from the silence on the other line, she knew she'd won the argument. "So guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm babysitting Crowley's kids tomorrow after school. And he said if I do a great job he might employ me as the company's daycare animator/babysitter. Like, an actual job!"

"That's great, princess! And you know what? You're gonna get this job because you're great." Claire blushed, and Dean chuckled. "You're blushin', aren't you?"

"No." Claire replied, wrinkling her nose. Great.

The popcorn started popping, nearly done. "You also just wrinkled your nose."

"Okay, okay!" she laughed. "I was blushing. And as cheesy as it may sound, you're the only one who has that effect on me."

"Oh, do I now?" His tone of voice made Claire moan softly, feeling a tingle down south. Dean chuckled darkly, aware of the effect he had on her. "You turned on right now?"

Claire nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Mhm." she hummed, eyes closed as she pictured themselves naked in bed. She shook he head. 'Think straight, Morgen! There's a teenage kid just a room away!' "But we can't. Not right now, baby."

"C'mon, you've been promisin' me since the day I visited dad. As long as the kid's not next to you at the moment, we can." he told her.

"I just—We're gonna watch a movie. I mean, she already started it without me so... I guess I should better get goin'. But tomorrow morning, we will."

"Okay baby. Tomorrow morning. Remember, you promised." he teased. "Oh, and before you go—"

"Sky blue." she replied, giggling as she poured the popcorn from the packet into the bowl, referring to her underwear. "Sheer. Lacy."

Dean moaned loudly. "You're gonna kill me, baby. Can't wait til I see you again so I can—"

Kelly walked in, frowning. "You're missing the whole movie, Claire! I practically watched half of it already!"

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay, Dean?" Claire aid on the phone. "Promise. First thing."

"First thing, princess. I'll talk to you later then." he said, and hung up.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Claire got up bright and early: half six in the morning. She'd been postponing this moment way too long now. And this morning, she was gonna do it, with or without a kid next door. She thanked god Becky was sleeping over at Sam's as she'd done almost every night since moving to town. The first thing Claire did before calling Dean was check up on Kelly, making sure she <em>was<em> asleep. Conforming that the girl was indeed asleep, Claire took off her clothes and slipped back into bed, wearing nothing but her matching sky blue sheer panties and bra from last night.

The whole time, she didn't get why she was so nervous. Ever since Penrose, she felt like she knew Dean enough to actually start having phone-sex with. 'I mean, a week's more than enough right?' she thought every single time. She then brought Becky's relationship with Sam as an example. She'd heard them going at it like rabbits in the middle of a zombie apocalypse so many times.

And they'd only been dating a fortnight. _Two weeks_!

She dialled Dean's number and waited... one ring... two rings...

"Mornin', cherry pie." His raspy voice turned Claire on almost immediately. 'Nice, and this is without any action!'

"Did I wake you up?" she asked him softly, biting her lower lip as she sat up to look out the window. It was barely sunrise.

"Not really. I, uh, could barely sleep last night." he explained. He grunted and yawned. "Been up all night thinkin' 'bout you... and your sexy blue lingerie." She bit her lower lip, suppressing the moan that was about to escape her lips. "What are you wearin'?"

"Um, just the, uh... underwear from last night." 'I am so not good a this. Stupid stammering!' Dean groaned. "W-what about you?"

"Boxers..." Shuffling noises were heard on the other line. "Well, not anymore." Claire's eyes opened wide. 'This was real. Dean's actually naked on the other line. At his parents' house. With his sick dad under the same roof... so why am I so fucking turned on right now?' "I bet you look so fucking sexy right now."

'Abort mission! Abort mission!' "Mmmmm, I bet I got your friend up and awake all night, you dirty boy." 'Where did this side of me come from? Must be all the years spent with Rebecca during college years.'

Dean groaned, swallowing thickly. "Fucking hell, honey. Well, I also bet I got your lady parts tinglin' all night too... while you were thinkin' about me."

She bit her lower lip. 'God he's good at this.' she thought as she started circling a finger over her right nipple, feeling it harden under her touch. She shuddered, doing the same with her left. "Uh-huh."

"Are you touchin' yourself right now too, Claire? Imagining it was me?" he asked her huskily.

"Uh... yeah." she admitted meekly.

"Fuck, you make me touch myself too, baby. Every time I think of you when I'm in bed."

"Stop that." She screwed her eyes closed. What the—was she wet already?!

"Stop what?" he asked in the same tone as before.

"That... that voice. The tone, it's doing... things to me."

"Are you wet, princess?"

Claire's free hand travelled subconsciously to her sheer-clad centre. Oh goddamn, she was already wet. "No." she squealed.

"Okay..." he replied, voice still as lustful as before. "You know what I think, Claire? I think you're so turned on right now... you're drippin'."

She quickly slid her underwear down her legs, pushing it further down using her feet, until it was only through one leg, and stroked herself. "Jesus, Dean... Oh god..." she breathed out, eyes still shut.

"Love it when you say my name like that, baby... Got me so turned on right now." he grunted with lust. Claire gasped at she inserted her index finger inside her, her thumb drawing circles over her clit.

"Dean..." she moaned, feeling that rare yet satisfying feeling deep inside her stomach. She was about to cum. "I'm so fucking close..."

"Me too, princess."

They moaned and panted on line, sometimes muttering each other's names in pleasure, and they came together. Claire's hips bucked before her, as she let out one last constricted breath. As they recaptured their breaths, she reached over for her rubber band, pulling her hair up in a ponytail. She felt really warm, all thanks to her amazing boyfriend...

… wait, was he her boyfriend? Because she _did_ just have phone-sex with him, _and_ they've already established that they're dating. So...

"Claire, baby?"

She opened her eyes as she pulled her panties back up. "Yes, Dean?"

"I hope this phone call means we're... you know... official." He sounded like a teenage boy asking a girl to be his girlfriend for the first time, which made Claire chuckle.

"I, uh, I guess... Yeah. Yes, we're officially, well... official."

"Good." She could hear the relief in his voice, and she smiled broadly. "Cos, you know, I wanna be completely sure."

"I don't think I'd have phone-sex with anyone but my boyfriend." she smirked.

"I think I need a shower... and to clean up the sheets." Dean said shyly. Claire got out of bed, pushing the covers away. She saw the small trickles of liquid on the fitted sheet and blushed.

"Uh, me too."

Dean laughed. "I'll leave you to it then, baby. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow though."

She grinned. "You're comin' back tomorrow?" she said while taking out a change of clothes, face cloth and towel.

"Yeah. Dad's doin' better and mom gave me the go-ahead to go back."

"Oh, so that's only it?"

"I also miss work..."

"Gee, thanks!" she teased, pretending to be offended.

"Of course, my girl's on top of the list of things I miss about Sioux Falls." he teased back. "I'll call you at around lunch."

"I'll be waitin'." she smiled softly, stepping into the bathroom.

"Hey, Claire?" Dean's voice echoed in the background a little, so Claire could tell that he was also on the bathroom.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Thanks for the wake-up call." She could feel him smirking that million bucks-worth smirk of his, which made her all jelly and weak in the knees.

"Anytime, Winchester." she smirked back, and hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>I had no idea how to end the chapter, so I just left it at that... I also apologise for the short chapter. I'm not thinking straight lately, with an important exam coming up in May which I haven't even studied for yet I don't have too much time to update, so I just write quickly what I have to say and continue studying.<strong>

**Things are getting pretty heated up between Dean and Claire ;) I've plans for these two in the future. I have so far planned up to chapter 15, so if I don't plan ahead that would be the last chapter of the story, set somewhere in the future (duh!).**

**You know the drill: review because they bring happiness to the author!**

**I also have a new fanfiction called 'Baby's Got Blue Eyes' loosely based on Season 1 of SPN and a one-shot as a sort of prequel to 'Save Yourself' called 'Dirty Little Thing', which I had so much fun writing so go check them out!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Claire smiled softly, seeing the two boys finally asleep. It had taken her almost all afternoon for them to take a nap. It was tiring—the boys were animals—but playing 'Nothing Else Matters' on her guitar did the trick: not only did she silence them, but she also made them sleep. She closed her bedroom door behind her and went into the kitchen, where Becky was making some coffee.

"Finally put 'em to sleep." Claire told her, taking a deep breath as she sat down. "MR Crowley's kids are monsters! Pack of wild animals, I tell ya."

Becky chuckled. "Let's not get over our heads, Claire. They're just kids. Not even ten years. Of course they're gonna be wild."

Claire stuck her tongue out playfully and grabbed her mug of coffee, wrapping her hands round it. "So how've you been? I'm your roommate but damn, we haven't hung out together in ages! You know, just the two of us."

"I've been good." Becky laughed. "You know I've been good. I keep telling you that."

"Yeah... So you and Sam huh?"

Becky nodded, smiling dreamily as she drank her coffee. "Yeah. It's going pretty good. _And_... he wants to introduce me to his friends tonight."

"Huh." Claire grinned. "That's like a step closer to meeting the parents."

"I know" Becky exclaimed, not too loud as not to wake the boys. "I'm nervous. Like, I've never met my boyfriends' friends before."

"Hey, just imagine they're _your_ friends, or, better yet, me." Claire pointed a finger proudly at herself.

"Or..." Becky smirked, leaning back into the chair, crossing her arms across her chest. "You can come along with me."

"Hey, they're not gonna be there to meet _me_."

"Sam's friends are also Dean's friends. So in a way, you'll be meeting your boyfriend's friends tonight." 'Fuck Becky's logic. I wanna stay in and eat junk food tonight.' Claire thought, pouting. "Please, I'll do anything you ask of me. And more. Just... don't leave me alone."

"Fine. I'll come along if you promise me you'll get me the job. I need to get out of the house more, and the fact that the kids slept either in your room or the couch makes me a bit uncomfortable." Claire told her. "I had more kids in your bed than yourself."

"Done." Becky said in her 'that's final' tone. Then she frowned. "I hope they didn't wet the bed though!"

* * *

><p>After Mrs Crowley came to pick up her sons, Claire and Becky started getting ready almost immediately, realising they only had an hour to get ready. Becky already had her outfit planned out in her head since the minute Sam told her he'd be introducing her to his friends: a sleeveless short Italian pink dress, black high heels and a black clutch bag. She curled her hair, which was something she only did on important meetings such as this one. She wanted to make a good first impression with his friends. She was already nervous, and this was before meeting them! What would happen once she does?<p>

Claire was in her own room, all her clothes scattered onto the floor, bed and desk. She had no idea what to wear to something like this. If it were a normal date with Dean she'd go casual, but she's meeting his friends: should she wear a... shudder... skirt?

'No. Absolutely fucking not.' she thought, sitting down onto the floor.

"Claire!" Becky exclaimed from behind the door. She opened it. "Can you zip the dress up for me? I can't reach the zipper." Claire stood up from the floor and walked behind her friend, zipping the dress up. "Thanks." She smiled, and then gasped when she looked around the messy room. "Holy moly! What exploded in here?!"

"I have no idea what to wear." Claire pouted, glancing around the room. "Definitely not a skirt. But I don't have decent smart clothing. Damn my tomboy style!"

"Not all skirts have to be short. I've a few maxi skirts you can wear with your Converse or Docs." Becky suggested. "Like the black one I bought a month ago and never wore."

"Uh, Becky... You're two sizes smaller than I am." Claire frowned. This was also very frustrating: having a best friend with a hot body who wore sexy clothes, and when she had the slightest thought of wearing a skirt, which she didn't own, she couldn't just go to her friend's closet and take one, because they were all small, not to mention short. "One thigh wouldn't fit into your skirts."

"Lemme see what you've got here..." Becky bent down, picking random tops, cardigans and trousers, until something caught her eyes. "What's this...?"

Claire's eyes opened wide when she realised what it was, and quickly snatched it from her grasp. "Nothing. That's nothing."

Becky stood up. "That's not nothing, Claire. That's a dress." She gasped. "You owned a dress all this time and I never knew about it?!" She grinned evilly. "You're gonna wear it. Whether you want to or not, you're going to wear the heck outta that dress."

Claire held it out in front of her at arms' level. It was a sleeveless plain black skater dress. She could easily wear it with white Converse since it was casual. And maybe pair it up with a belt and her fringed bag. "Yeah, I think this might work."

"Finally!" Becky squealed, hugging her tightly. "After all these years, I'm finally gonna see you all dressed up and pretty!"

"Yes, after I put these clothes back in their place." Becky laughed and quickly helped in putting the clothes back inside, leaving the dress, Converse, long brown cardigan and the fringed bag.

* * *

><p>Claire pulled up into the parking lot of what looked like the poshest restaurant she'd ever seen in her entire life. She suddenly felt really underdressed. Seeing how panicked she was, Becky smiled reassuringly and told her, "You're not underdressed, honey. You look gorgeous!"<p>

And she did feel gorgeous. She was wearing a little make-up for a change, and her hair was in its natural waves, only applying a little mousse into it.

Her phone vibrated and she looked at it. It was a text from Dean.

_I'm on my way to the restaurant. Can't wait to see you x_

Smiling softly, she took the phone in her hand, and hit reply.

_I'll wait for you outside. See you soon x_

"Already ex-ing each other at the end of texts, I see." Claire blushed. "Hey, nothing to be embarrassed about." Becky insisted. "I think you two are really cute together."

"Me and Dean don't do cute." 'Although I want us to. Maybe the cute version of Brangelina or something...' "We're just... okay-looking, despite Dean being the sexiest man I've ever had the honour laying my eyes on." Claire sighed dreamily, and then shook her head. "I can't believe that out of al the girls in the world, he likes me. _Me_, plain old Claire Morgen from small-town Penrose."

"Claire, hey... You're amazing. And unlike the other skanks in town, you know how to be who you want to be, not give a damn, and still be loved by people." Becky assured her. "Dean told me that before he came to visit you."

"Dean said that?" Claire blinked. "Wow..." A smile started to form across her lips. "He really likes me huh."

"Haven't you established that by now?" Becky raised her eyebrow. She looked down at her phone and saw a text from Sam, saying that he was already inside. "Sam's already inside. You coming?"

Claire shook her head with a smile, looking at Becky. "Nah, I'll wait for Dean so he could park the car next to mine."

Becky nodded and stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her. "See you later then." She walked away and Claire looked back at her phone, and decided to text him again.

_I'll be waiting for you in the parking lot. Holding a space for Baby. See you soon!_

She hit send and took the key off the ignition, exiting the car. She rested her body against the side of the car, waiting patiently. It was a damn cold night, and she suddenly started regretting wearing the dress.

"Thank god I have no balls, otherwise they'd be frozen by now." she murmured to herself, tugging onto the bottom hem of her dress to straighten it. The dress came up to just above her knees, and she hoped she didn't look too revealing. The cardigan, which was currently buttoned up, was longer than the dress so she could surprise Dean once he got there. She wondered what Dean would think of her in a dress. "Of course he's gonna love it." she chuckled to herself, rolling her eyes. "I'm awesome."

At a distance, she could hear the Impala's engine purr, and then she spotted it coming from the other side of the street, making a right to enter the parking lot. Claire smiled broadly while he parked his car next to hers. He got out of the car, smiling as broadly as her. 'Damn he looks gorgeous.' she thought, eyeing him from head to toe. He was wearing an unbuttoned denim shirt with a black tshirt underneath and denim jeans, along with black shoes. And he had a stubble.

Claire never saw him with a stubble, and he looked amazing. The scruff completed him.

They stood in front of each other, just smiling. "Hi." Claire said, waving shyly.

"Hey." Dean smiled crookedly, and stepped forward, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back with as much force, and, without breaking off the hug, they pulled away and kissed softly.

"You didn't call me during lunch, baby." He murmured against her lips, and kissed her again, his hands travelling down to her waist. "Missed you so much." He mumbled, burying his face into the crook of her neck, planting a small kiss.

"Sorry..." she whispered softly, and she moved slightly so she could look at him. Still smiling, she kissed him. "The boys were wild and I lost track of time."

"I would've called but, uh, I helped mom clean around the house." he explained, gently bumping his forehead against hers. Claire licked her lower lip and bit it. It drove Dean internally crazy.

"Such a gentleman." she giggled. "By the way, you look really good."

Dean reluctantly pulled away from her embrace and looked her over. Noticing her bare—and sexy—legs, he asked her, "Wait, are you wearing a dress...?" Claire blushed, and unbuttoned her cardigan. "Whoa." She looked gorgeous. Better than that: flawless. 'She should dress up like this more often. She looks fucking amazing.' "You look really beautiful, Claire." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you." she bashfully replied. "Um, can we go in now? My legs are freezing."

Dean laughed and kissed her cheek, still holding her hand. "Let's go, honey." They walked up the stairs and once inside the restaurant, the hostess greeted them.

"Table for two?" she asked them.

"No, uh, my brother reserved a table under Winchester." Dean replied. The hostess smiled.

"Right this way, sir." She walked in front of them and they followed her into a private- looking room which had one long table. Everyone was seated there: Sam, Becky, Castiel, Meg, Benny, Jo, Ash and Anna. The hostess left and Sam looked up from his menu, grinning.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, smiling. He stood up and hugged Claire. To Dean, he asked, "How's dad doing?"

"He's better. Just wished you could have stayed longer, but he knows with your work you couldn't. Mom sends her best regards too." Dean replied as they sat down.

"Well, cut my legs off and call me shorty. Who's the pretty lady date, Dean?" the man sporting the mullet asked. Claire cringed at his southern twang... and the fact that he had his arm round a girl and said that. And also that mullet... who had a mullet these days?! When Ash said that, everyone turned to look at the girl, grinning.

"Yeah Dean." A curly-haired girl with dirty blonde hair smirked. "Introduce us to the unicorn."

'Unicorn?' Claire thought, cringing further. 'What the fuck is this chick on?!'

"Uh, yeah." Dean looked flustered. He never introduced his friends to any of the girls he hung out with. This was a fucking big deal. This was Dean's first girlfriend in ages. He only hoped Claire liked his friends. He cleared his throat and put a hand on her back, just below her neck. "Guys, this is Claire. My, um, girlfriend."

Sam mentally thanked himself for not drinking then, or he would've choked. This was one of those 'pinch me' moments he rarely had. In his twenty-three years of life, Dean never introduced any girl as his girlfriend. Not even Cassie, or Lisa. They were just that: Cassie and Lisa. This was really big.

Dean had officially turned a page.

"Girlfriend!" The beautiful blonde shrieked. "I've wanted to hear you say that for years!"

"Claire, the guys."

Ash raised his glass, catching everyone's attention. "I'll start off with the introductions because, well, I'm awesome. I'm Ash, the prime lady's man." Anna, a gorgeous redhead with pale skin, elbowed him playfully. She knew how he loved to joke about that. "And this is my lovely girlfriend, Anna, my prime lady."

"I'm Jo, prime lady's man's sister" The blonde said with a slight laugh, and then pointed a thumb at the man sitting next to her, who had a bit of a beard and looked a little older than the rest of them. "This is Benny, my fiancée."

"I'm Meg." The curly-haired said. "This is my boyfriend, Castiel."

"Sometimes they call me Cas." he explained. He had the most piercing blue eyes she'd ever seen in her life. He looked Greek, so she assumed from his first name.

"Wait, this is the girl you had that fantasy about?" Benny asked. Claire stared at Dean.

'He told them about his fantasy?' she thought. She didn't know whether to feel flattered or creeped out.

"Uh, yeah, Benny. This is the girl." Dean replied meekly, shooting her an apologetic look. She decided, for the sake of his cute face, to let it slide and feel flattered, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm hungry." Cas whined. "Can we order something already?"

"Oh Cas, always the hungry one." Meg commented sarcastically, kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p>The dinner was a blast, and Claire liked Dean's friends. They were funny and so down-to-earth, and they didn't make her feel uncomfortable (except for Ash, but she knew he was nice, as his girlfriend Anna told her). Becky seemed to have too, because she already tarted planning double dates and shopping sprees with the girls. Claire just wasn't that type of girl, although she wouldn't say no to hanging out at the bar with the girls... or the guys.<p>

Once dessert was over, one by one the couples bid their goodbyes and left, until it was just the Winchesters, Claire and Becky.

"I had fun today." Becky told Sam as they walked out of the restaurant arms linked. He grinned.

"I'm glad you did, babe." He kissed the side of her forehead. "I was really happy when you started planning the shopping trips with the girls. Officially makes you one of them."

Becky smiled broadly and kissed Sam softly on the lips. She looked over his shoulder and tugged onto his jacket. "Look at them." she softly told him. Sam turned round and couldn't help smile. Claire was backed up against her car, kissing Dean. From afar, he could tell them were caught up into the kiss, smiling as they did. Usually he'd be grossed out by the scene, but this time round, it was different. The kiss wasn't hungry, urgent or anything desperate. Actually, it was anything but. "I hope they remain like this, Sam. She deserves a nice guy, and Dean seems like the perfect fit."

"Dean's been through a lot, Becky." he explained, smiling sadly as they slowly made their way to the cars. "And I'm glad Claire's the one picking up the pieces. He deserves her as much as she deserves him."

* * *

><p><strong>So so so sorry the chapters are becoming shorter by the minute but I'm running out of ideas and I just wanted to update as soon as I could so I don't lose my followers. I wanted to write the whole dinner but I was really tired and just cut it off. I might rewrite this chapter in the future and include the whole dinner scene.<strong>

**And the ending... ugh, I wanted the ending to have a little more umph but I had no idea what that umph was. So I left it at that.**

**I also apologise for the lack of updates but with studying and other personal issues I honestly didn't have much time to update except for a new one shit called 'Everybody Loves a Clown', which is another prequel to the story 'Save Yourself', so go check it out! And if you like Dean/OC stories, I've another one called 'Baby's Got Blue Eyes', in case you didn't know, which is coming out pretty good in my opinion.**

**Tell me what you think about my work. I'm open to criticism too, which I think would make my work better than compliments. I'm always trying to improve and change my writing styles. So just let me know what's good and bad!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yep, it's been a while since this story was updated so this chapter won't be as long as the others as this chapters is just a filler-ish sort of chapter, but I still hope you'll enjoy this chapter. This chapter takes place roughly six months in the future.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"How's the drawing comin' along, Karen?" Claire asked politely, kneeling down onto the floor next to the four-year old girl. She gasped. "That's a very beautiful butterfly you're drawing!"

Karen turned and grinned toothily. "Thanks, Miss Claire!" she exclaimed happily, and went on drawing. Claire smiled and stood back up, looking around the room. It was soon time to end her shift at Crowley's company's daycare, which job she got just six days after meeting Dean and Sam's friends, and she was thrilled. Dean had told her he had plans for their six-month anniversary, and she was hoping it involved wine and Clint Eastwood.

For their one-month anniversary, Dean took her to a tribute concert of Led Zeppelin, and she had the time of her life. Last month, she had the flu, so all he did was spend the day off work taking care of her. Because once Claire had the flu, it was hell.

"Miss Claire, Miss Claire!" She turned round to see twins Archie and Rachel running up to her, holding a piece of paper. Claire grinned and knelt down.

Archie spoke up. "I drew a boat!" he exclaimed, handing her the drawing. She looked down at it and gasped.

"Wow, this is really good, Arch! This boat's very very big!"

"It's for my friends and family!"

"That's so nice of you. This will be stuck on the wall there." she told him, pointing at the empty white wall. "That's where all your drawings will go."

"I drew a princess." Rachel timidly told her.

"Princess Rachel." she chuckled, ruffling the girl's hair. She looked up at the clock, and saw that it was soon time for the kids' parents to finish work, which also meant it was closer to seeing Dean. The thought made her all giggly. She rose up and clapped her hands, getting their attention. "Okay, kids! Finish off your drawings, write your names and put them on my desk to stick them up."

As soon as she said that, all the children scribbled their names or coloured frantically, challenging each other who'd finish the drawing first, and one by one, they put the drawing on her desk. After that, she helped them grab their coats and other belongings. Their parents arrived soon after, and after thanking her and saying goodbye—as they usually did—she proceeded with putting up the ids' drawings.

They had such a wild imagination. They reminded her of herself when she was younger, always talking to bugs and animals as if they could understand and talk back. And she used to sing to trees, telling people she was serenading Mother Nature. Claire shook her head and chuckled pitifully at her childhood self.

The theme for 'Jaws' started playing in the background, indicating Becky was calling. She picked the phone up from her jacket's pocket and accepted the call. "How's Nebraska?"

"It's alright." Becky replied. "I mean, it's cosy and nice and all, but Sam's been acting very... distant ever since we got here this morning."

"Chill, Beck. He's stressed out about the CEO promotion ordeal." Claire pointed out as she stuck the painting with blue-tack. "I overheard some of the kids' parents talking about it. It's a big deal around here. Like prom king and queen."

"He's been ignoring me most of the time. Like when I asked him to go for a walk in town, he shut me off and told me he wanted to work on some papers."

"Well, he _is_ there for work. He only invited you along to support him." Claire took a deep breath. "If you really like him, all you have to do is support him and respect that he wants some space. This promotion means a lot to him it's all he's been talking about for two months."

"Yeah, you're right." Becky said in a happier tone. "He'll come round if he gets the promotion." She then changed subject. "So... six months today huh?"

"Well, literally speaking it's been six months and a week, but since we kissed yeah... six months." she sighed dreamily, and giggled slightly when a drawing of one of the kids came in her hand. A pink monkey with three ears... or was that a hat?

"What do you think he planned for you, hm?"

"I dunno. I'm hoping it's wine and a movie. And I might have a gift for him if he's good." she wiggled her eyebrows even though she couldn't be seen. Becky gasped. "No, not sex. We're waiting for a _very_ special time and place for that, and I know it's not today. But you know he's been very patient with the... hands, right? So tonight's the night."

"His hands get the jail-free card huh?" Becky chuckled. "Anyway, I'll be going now. Mr Crowley's taking everyone out to dinner tonight, and I still haven't washed my hair yet. I'll be expecting details tomorrow morning okay?"

Claire laughed. "Yeah, babe. Remember: respect his space! Love you!"

"Me too!" Becky exclaimed back and Claire hung up the phone, putting it in her pocket. She finished sticking up the pictures and cleaned around so that on Monday she wouldn't have to come early and clean up before the kids came. She put on her leather jacket and grabbed her bag and waltzed out of the playroom.

When she passed in front of Gary, the receptionist. She waited for him to pack his briefcase and walked out of the building together.

"How's Deb doing?" Claire asked him, referring to his pregnant wife. He smiled softly.

"She's doin' really good." he replied. "First trimester's over soon, which is a relief, because she's been a pain."

Claire chuckled. "Send her my best regards. Oh, and tell her whenever she's not fit to look after Tiffany, she can call me and I'll babysit her."

"Will do, kid." he told her, smiling thankfully. He stopped by his Prius, keys in hand. "Well, this is me. I'll see you on Monday."

"See you!" Claire zipped up her leather jacket as she made her way to the bus stop. There, she was surprised to see Dean waiting for her, resting against the hood of the Impala. Her face lit up, as it usually did, when their eyes met. She ran towards him and he picked her up in his arms, twirling her. When he put her down, she said, "I didn't know you were coming to pick me up!"

"Hey, toady's a very special night, alright? So I decided to pick you up." he told her, poking her nose. She wrinkled her nose, smiling adorably. Dean chuckled and kissed her softly. "You're so cute when you dot hat."

"So I've been told." she joked. Dean opened the passenger door for her... something he's never done in their six-month relationship. "What's happening tonight?" she asked him as he closed her door, walked round the car and stepped inside. When he closed his door, he started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. "I wanna know."

"It's a surprise." he said mysteriously.

"You know I hate surprises. Haven't I told you about my 10th birthday? The surprise that drove me to tears and gave me a week-long fever?" she shuddered at the memory. Her parents had organised a circus-themed party on their farm and at the time, her fear of clowns wasn't that bad... but it got worse that day. So much so, she had the fever for a whole week. Since then, she started hating surprises. Even though she knew Dean wouldn't bring a clown on their six-month anniversary, surprises still made her a little nervous.

"But then it wouldn't be special if I told you." he pointed out.

'What could be so special? Wait... will we be making love for the first time?' her eyes opened wide and she looked the other way. 'We didn't even say I love you to each other, let alone _make_ some!' Claire knew Dean respected her and was waiting for the right time to tell her the Big six Words and perform them, but she wanted to do so so freaking bad her whole body—and heart—ached thinking about it. She loved him, and she knew he knew and loved her back too, but hearing the words would make it so real.

"But that's not the point, Dean. The point is surprises make me nervous."

"This one won't princess." He reached for her hand, squeezing it. "I promise. It's gonna be all worth it."

The rest of the drive was silent. They listened to the radio, singing off-key along to cheesy bubblegum pop tunes, which Claire was surprised Dean actually knew existed, considering he only listened to rock and metal music. They laughed from the parking area up to his place.

"I'm still surprised you know Britney Spears songs, or even who she is." she laughed as he unlocked the front door.

"Of course I do, she's hot!"

"But you know the lyrics to 'Born To Make You Happy', which has me scarred for life now, thank you very much." Dean switched on the lights and her eyes twinkled when her eyes landed on the coffee table. It had a big box of pizza, two wine glasses and—wait for it—a Clint Eastwood DVD. "Meat lovers pizza? Wine glasses?..." She picked up the DVD and when she saw that it was 'Bronco Billy', her lip trembled. "Clint Eastwood's most underrated movies of all time?! Dean Winchester you've really outdone yourself this time round." She wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing her passionately.

Smiling against her lips, Dean said, "I told you it'd be worth it."

"Well what are we standing here for?" she half-joked, hitting him playfully on the chest. "Let's eat!"

"Put the DVD in while I grab the wine." Claire took off her jacket and put it on the armchair along with her bag, and switched on the TV, put the DVD in and let it play until it got to the main menu. "Here we go." Dean sat down next to Claire with a bottle of Chardonnay. The real deal.

"Dean, this is really expensive wine." she pointed out, reading the label: '2008 Littorai Thieriot Vineyard Chardonnay'. It was about sixty bucks, which for them, qualified as expensive. She absolutely didn't like it when Dean bought her expensive things. It's not like he earned much working as a mechanic.

"I know, but like I said: today's a pretty special day. So you deserve to have the only expensive wine I can afford." he explained, pouring some into each glass.

'There he goes again with the special occasion!'

He opened the pizza box, steam coming out. Both of them inhaled and sighed dreamily in unison. Looking at her, he smiled and said, "Shall we, madame?"

She giggled, remote in hand. "We shall." And she pressed play.

* * *

><p>After the movie ended, Dean took the DVD out and switched off the TV. "You enjoy that?" he asked Claire. She nodded.<p>

"I don't get why people don't talk about this movie. It's art." she commented, standing up, fixing her jeans. She walked up to him and ran her hands up his chest. "What happens now?" she asked him, glancing up, smiling suggestively. He said nothing, taking her hand and leading her to his room. She'd been in it so many times—shared the bed too—so why the hell was she nervous this time round?

He closed the door behind him and seeing how nervous she was, he chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I wanted to talk to you about something important." He sat down on the bed and took off his shoes. "Sit." He patted the space next to him, and she nodded, taking off her shoes and crawling next to him.

"If you're gonna tell em you're part-alien, I kinda figured that out when you started singing along to Britney." she joked. Dean laughed and shook his head.

"No I'm not part-alien, Claire." His smile softened as he looked into her eyes. The silence, despite being comfortable, was also unbearable for Claire. "I... I wanted to tell you the day we kissed the first time. It was early and I didn't want to come off as a weirdo. And I guess six months enough time for me to... think things through and... now I know." He smiled, taking both of her hands into his. "I know that what I felt then is real." He paused to gulp. Claire was still confused as to what Dean had to say. "And you know I'm not one of many words... but I—Claire, I love you." Claire's breath hitched. 'Oh my dear Jesus' "I love you so much, Claire Morgen. And what I said six months back still applies: I've never felt this way about any girl in my life, and I'm so so thankful it's you."

Claire's eyes started twinkling and her nose twitched slightly. It was finally happening: it had been a tough ride, but it's finally said. "I love you, Dean Winchester." she smiled. "And I can't believe I'm crying!" she laughed as she felt tears steaming down her cheeks. "You've turned me into a chick flick, babe."

Dean laughed, also overcome by emotions and he hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. "This is why I bought that Chardonnay, why this day was so special."

Claire pulled away from the hug, looking down at his lips before kissing him. He kissed her back immediately, placing one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist, pulling her on top of him so that she was straddling him. She gently nipped at his lower lip, and slithered her tongue in his mouth, meeting his in a smooth dance. Using the hand on her waist, Dean brought her closer to him, and she grounded her chest against his, breathing heavily as things got heated. He kept his hands on her waist, squeezing every once in a while.

"Wait, Dean..." she whispered against his lips, breaking the kiss. Dean groaned. He really wanted to kiss and hold her all night. She bit her lower lip and added, "Since you were so nice to me today, I decided to give you something in return." She put her hands over his, and slowly moved them up her hips until they were over her breasts. Dean's eyes opened wide. He's been waiting for this for six months, which was saying something considering he's always the touchy-feely type of man. But he was patient—almost too patient—with Claire.

But boy was this worth it! "God I've been waiting for this for so long, baby..." he whispered huskily through gritted teeth, and squeezed hard, making her moan, and they kissed hungrily, him squeezing her breasts and she running her hands up and down his glorious abs from under his shirt. Before they took things further, dean removed his hands and slowed down the kiss, cupping her face. "I love you." he told her between kisses.

"I love you too." Claire replied, sliding off him so that she could lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms tightly round her again and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

This night was one of the best nights of their lives. Saying 'I love you' was a big step for both of them, as they'd never said it to anyone. The thought of being each other's first love both excited and scared them at the same time.

But they knew it was a good kind of scare.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? The couple's getting closer and closer to the final stage (I don't have to say what it is, y'all are mature enough to know what it is :P).<strong>

**After much pondering, I decided to end the story in the next chapter, or the one after. It's been one of the greatest fanfictions I've ever written but with my personal life taking a turn to confusion, I can't seem to manage six stories at the same time, so I'll be ending this story and continuing the others, and hopefully start working on a crossover fanfiction, which is a new thing for me like this AU fanfiction, and maybe a similar AU fanfiction such as this one?**

**Until next time!**


	12. Author's Note!

**No, not the last chapter here, but I wanted to let all the people that enjoy reading this story know that I've started planning a one-shot of how Dean and Claire turn out after the story is finished. But I want to know how many people would want this one-shot, so I created a poll which is on my profile. All you have to do is answer TRUTHFULLY and depending on how many answers I get by END OF MARCH I'll either post the one-shot or not :)**

**Spread the word! XX**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON OR THURSDAY EVENING SO WATCH THIS LINE!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Here's the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading his story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It pains me to see it end but writers' block... what cha gonna do huh? I've been dragging this chapter over a week but its finally finished and I'm so proud! This is also one of the longest chapter (second, actually) in the whole fanfiction, and will feature some fuzzy moments between Dean and Claire :3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Claire groaned, leaning back against the armchair. "Why do I have to wear a dress again? Can't this be like a smart-wearing occasion where I can buy a comfortable pair of pants?"

"No." Becky scolded her with a smile, and went back to looking through a rack of clothes. "Sam expects you in a dress, and you _will_ find a dress to wear." She gasped, taking out a dress from the rack. It was a strapless red dress with a corset and a bit of a tail at the bottom back of the dress. "How about this one?"

Claire made a face, looking the dress from top to bottom. Cute, but not her style. "Nah, it's more you. And besides, how would I fit into a corset?" she chuckled. Becky grinned, looking at the dress. "Go try it on! I'll look around for some decent dresses for these bossums in the meantime."

"I'm expecting to see you by my fitting room door with at least three dress choices."

"Three's too much, Beck. No way am I gonna find a dress that I like, let alone THREE!"

"Okay, two." Becky replied in her final tone. "Two dresses and some shoes to go along with them. With heels."

"As if wearing a fucking dress wasn't painful enough..." Claire murmured, walking away while Becky went into one of the fitting rooms.

It had been nearly a month since Sam got the promotion for marketing CEO for Crowley's company, which was announced during the business trip to Nebraska. Wanting all his friends and family to attend the commemoration, it took him and the event planner a whole month to set a date so everyone could attend. It had also been a month since Dean said the Big Three Words to Claire for the first time, and they've been going strong since. Both of them couldn't believe their luck when it came to relationships: this was both of their longest-ever relationship, and they were being extra careful with what they do and say to each other.

She smiled thinking of what Dean would look like in a tux. The smartest she'd seen him was at dinner, and all he was wearing was a plain shirt and black jeans. She knew he'll look really hot, and she hopes that the night would _finally_ lead to sex. Her mentality was set on 'two hot people + open bar = jackpot'. She only hoped it would happen.

"Why isn't there one plain yet elegant dress in this godforsaken boutique?" Claire whispered to herself. She'd been through almost all the racks in the small boutique but nothing really tickled her fancy...

… until she saw The One. It was plain yet very elegant. It had thin straps and tiny beads all over, and it was long, hitting the ground in a small puddle. Claire smiled crookedly. "Two dresses my aunt Stella." she mumbled, taking the dress in her arms. She walked up to the shoe shelves and found a pair of nude pumps with criss-cross straps. She only hoped she'd manage to walk into them because they were the only shoes she actually found that were sexy enough to go along with the dress.

Seeing she had all she needed, she made her way towards the fitting rooms. It wasn't hard to find which one was Becky's; all she had to do was hear her speak to her reflection in the mirror.

"Mmmm, looks good. And these shoes are to die for..." Pause. "Not to mention the price isn't above average. Thank heavens Sam's paying for everything."

"Oi, Becky!" Claire knocked on her fitting room door. "I'll be in the next one. I found the dress."

"What happened to at least two?" she asked in shock while I entered the fitting room to the left. I quickly started discarding my clothes.

"Because I found _the_ dress. I ain't changin' my mind 'bout this one. It's elegant yet plain yet sexy. And the shoes have heels." she explained. Once she was in just her bra and panties, she looked at herself in the mirror, and realised how much weight she lost since meeting Dean. It's not that she'd been dieting, working out or anything like that. It's the fact that she'd been so happy being in a decent relationship she stopped eating crap. She also started going on morning runs with him, which she didn't expect herself to do in a million years.

"Well, at least you found a dress you actually like, so that's good enough for me." Pause. "Hey, when you're all dressed up, knock three times on the door and we'll see each other at the same time."

"Yeah, sounds good." Claire murmured, not really listening as she lipped on the dress. It was only slightly loose, which excited her a little. Then she stepped into the shoes, buckling them one by one, and looked back at the mirror, and was almost moved to tears.

She looked... beautiful. A grin broke across her face, wondering how Dean was going to feel once he saw her in that dress. Quickly, she wiped the tears away and knocked on her door three times.

"You ready?" Becky asked. Claire could see her shadow, indicating she was already outside her fitting room. "Come out already!"

"Hold on to your corset, honey cookie." Claire joked and opened the door. Becky gasped, her eyes welling up at the sight of Claire in a dress. Claire Morgen... in a dress! Claire shyly smiled. "So...? what do you think?"

Becky didn't speak, simply nodded. "Buy it. This is the dress. You look beautiful!" she cried, hugging her tightly. Pulling away she asked her, "What about the shoes?" Claire pulled up the dress slightly to show her the nude shoes. "Ooh, those are gorgeous. Well, we found our outfits then."

"You look sexy. If Sammy doesn't fuck you senseless tonight, I dunno when he will." Claire smirked and winked.

"Well, I know _I'll_ get fucked tonight, but what about you huh? Your cleavage is..." She licked her lips and smiled goofily. "I might be a lesbian for my BFF right now, and that's wrong because I love my boyfriend."

Claire stared at her friend with disbelief, nodding approvingly. "Look at you, saying the F-word for the first time in your life."

"Sam's been swearing so much during work it kinda rubbed on me. Oh, and before I forget: penis." Claire gasped and guffawed.

"Okay, before we start shooting out words we never said all our lives, can we get out of these dresses and pay? If we don't start getting ready ASAP, we'll be there by the time the party finishes."

"Sam booked us for a facial, mani-padi and hair and make-up. So chill, we'll be ready by the time the car comes to pick us up."

Sam and Dean needed to leave early to greet their parents at the station, so Sam planned the whole day for the girls so as to spend some quality time with just his family. Not that Becky minded, she needed to look the best she can ever be because, let's face it, first the CEO's girlfriend, then his wife and baby mama.

* * *

><p>Dean looked impatiently at his watch, glass of scotch in one hand. The hall was almost packed, and there was still no sight of the girls. He was super curious as to what Claire was going to wear. He was hoping she'd wear a dress for this occasion and since he'd never seen her in a formal one, he wondered whether she'd look hot or not.<p>

He scoffed. 'Of course she's gonna look hot! She looks hot with normal clothes, let alone a dress!'

Sam walked up behind his brother. "No sign of Becky and Claire?" he asked him worryingly. He smiled nervously at one of Crowley's friends before looking back at his brother, who was starting to freak out a little. "They're late."

"Well that's what you get when you give the girls an all-paid-for pampering day." Dean replied with a glare.

"I wanted them to enjoy themselves for the day." Sam insisted. "I wonder what Becky's gonna look like. I mean, I've seen her in plenty of dresses, but tonight's a pretty special occasion." Smiling, he patted his chest.

"What?" Dean asked. The smile on his brother's face said it all, and Dean's eyes opened wide. "You're kidding right? You know it's been just over seven months."

"I love her, Dean. And her parents already gave me the go-ahead so I'm gonna do it. Tonight."

"Do it before sex then. Make the moment magical... or whatever" Dean used jazz hands to emphasise on the word 'magical'. He looked back at his watch. "If you ever treat the girls with facials and mani-padis, I'm beating you up so hard you'll end up in Brazil."

Through gritted teeth, he snapped, "Like I said, I want them to look their—" He stopped when he saw Becky waltz into the hall. She looked amazing. Dean frowned and it dropped once he followed his gaze.

"Damn, if you don't tap that tonight, I'll gladly do it for you." Dean joked before she made it towards them. "Lookin' good, Becky."

"Thank you, Dean." she smiled. "And look at you: in a suit and hair gelled back with a posh parting. You should dress up more often."

"Yeah don't count on it." Sam chuckled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "You look beautiful, babe."

"Where's Claire?" Dean asked. Becky grinned, linking arms with Sam.

"All in due time, Romeo. She's trying to get up the stairs in her heels. First time and all." Becky turned round and pointed at the door. "There she is!" she whispered loudly.

Sam and Dean turned their heads and their jaws dropped to the ground, especially Dean's, as Claire stood at the door, smiling bashfully at the three. Dean's train of thoughts was jammed. She looked beautiful, hot, sexy, magnificent, flawless, magical, perfect, amazing, drop-dead gorgeous. He hair was down in soft curls, which made her look like something out of a Disney princess movie.

"Claire, you look amazing." Sam told her when she arrived—successfully despite the two times she was about to stumble—into their circle, and hugged her tightly.

"Sorry I'm late." He pulled away. "These heels were NOT made for walking." Her eyes landed on Dean. He looked hot as hell. "Hi Dean." she smiled shyly.

His mouth opened, but nothing came out. He was speechless. She looked magnificent. "Dean." Sam mumbled to his brother, smiling brightly at Claire. Nothing. "Dean." he mumbled again. Still nothing. He elbowed his brother hard. "Dean!"

"What!" he snapped through gritted teeth, looking at his brother. Sam jerked his head at Claire, and a conversation through thoughts started.

'Compliment her!'

'Dude, I can't. Everytime I open my mouth, nothing comes out. She's—wow, man. Look at her!'

'Tell her how good she looks then!'

Claire leaned to the side, and asked Becky, "Are they okay?"

"I think they're having a thoughts' battle about you." she winked suggestively, and pulled gently at Sam's arm. "Sam, let's go talk to Mr Crowley and his wife." Sam nodded and gave Dean one last look before walking away to the other side of the hall.

"I—" Dean managed to choke out. He shook his head and smiled. "I'm sorry. I just—It's—You... you looked so beautiful, baby." 'There, it's out there. Finally.'

"Thank you, Dean." she smiled softly. "You look good too. Suits really look good on you, but not as much as a pair of comfy jeans and plaid shirt." she chuckled.

"Right!" he exclaimed, chuckling along with her. His chuckle died abruptly, replaced by a dreamy look and smile. "Did I say how magnificent you look?" He took her hand and squeezed it.

A blush crept across her cheeks, which made Dean smile even wider. "Uh, yeah." she giggled nervously, and bit her lower lip. He ran a hand gently through her hair so as not to mess it up and leaned in for a gentle kiss on the lips. "I knew you'd like this dress."

"Like? Oh honey, I love it." he smirked, kissing her again.

"Dean!" a female voice said from across the hall. Dean turned round and saw his parents approaching them. He smiled nervously at them, still holding Claire's hand. Then he realised her parents and Claire never met.

"Uh, hey mom... dad... Um..." He cleared his throat and wrapped an arm round Claire, his hand on her waist. "This is Claire." He looked down at her. "Claire, these are my parents: John and Mary."

She couldn't help the beaming grin on her face. She'd heard so much about them, seeing them in the flesh was amazing. "It's nice to meet you!" she said, shaking their hands.

"Pleasure is ours, kid." John smiled. "We heard a lot about you these past couple of months."

Bushing she gave Dean a playful glare. "I hope he left the embarrassing bits out." she joked.

"It was all good, sweetheart." Mary assured her with a slight laugh. 'Wow, his mom's very gorgeous.' Claire thought through her smile. "Hey, Dean. Why don't you go get us drinks?" She arched her eyebrows suggestively, and Dean couldn't not obey her mom, so he bowed his head down and made his way towards the open bar.

Claire smiled politely at John. They looked so perfect together, and they kind of reminded her of herself and Dean: John looked rough with the slight beard and shaggy black and grey hair, while Mary looked like... well... the Virgin Mary. Not that Claire looked like one. "How are you doing, Mr Winchester? I know you had some health problems and, um, I just wanted to know that you're okay."

John chuckled gleefully. "I'm doing fine, love. And please, call me John."

"Okay good to know... John."

"Dean adores you, Claire." Mary told her. "When John was sick, you were all he talked about. And let me tell you, you're one special girl. Dean never talked to us about girls before."

"Really?"

She nodded. "He loves you so much, sweetheart. More than you can ever imagine."

"I know." Claire replied, looking over her shoulder and at Dean, who was struggling with bringing over four glasses of champagne. She let out a small chortle, and tuned back to his parents. "I love him too."

"I can tell." Mary smiled. "You look at each other the same way me and Johnny-boy here did in our early days... and now."

"Here's your drinks..." Dean handed a glass each. "Dad, you sure you can have champagne? I can always get you some sparkling water or somethin'."

"It's okay, Dean. One glass of champagne won't damage me." John smiled.

"I hope Dad didn't show you the picture of me they keep in his wallets." Dean winked at Claire. She grinned teasingly.

"Show me!"

"What, no!"

"Hey, my parents showed you mine from the pigtails days, so it's only fair they show you mine."

John laughed and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and took out a passport-sized photo, handing it to Claire, who laughed. Dean was about six years old, and had the funkiest crew cut ever. He looked goofy and adorable at the same time. "Aww, look at you, Dean!"

"Believe me I don't."

"You looked so adorable. You should get a crew cut next."

"Don't hold your breath." he joked, kissing the side of her forehead. John and Mary glanced knowingly at each other before staring back at their son and girlfriend. She gave John back the photo and he put it back in his wallet.

"It was great finally meeting to you, Claire, but we're gonna go talk to Mr Crowley for one sec." Mr and Mrs Winchester shook her hand one last time before walking away.

"Your parents are the coolest." Claire gushed. "And you looked cute when you were six."

Despite being embarrassed by the whole dad-having-old-photo-in-wallet thing, he smirked proudly, "What can I say? I was and still am cute, baby."

"Okay, sure." Claire laughed. After a brief silence, she rolled her eyes. "This music sucks. Why can't the DJ play a decent setlist huh?"

Dean nodded. The DJ was playing some modern, techno crap which hurt his ears a lot. "After Sammy's speech, I'm telling the DJ to play some _real_ music."

"Zeppelin and Pink Floyd?"

"You know it, princess."

* * *

><p>After the speech, which drove most of the ladies in the room to tears (due to his thanking his parents, brother, girlfriend and her est friend for supporting him when he was being a pain in the ass), the DJ resumed with the awful music.<p>

"Sammy!" Claire laughed and cried at the same time as he stepped off the podium, running to hug him. "That was a beautiful speech."

They pulled away and he smiled. "Thanks, Morgen."

"You mentioned me. That was the best part." she joked.

"Ha ha." Sam laughed dryly, but smiled showing he was kidding. The music stopped, and everyone started chattering and murmuring, except for Sam and Becky, who were smiling down at Claire.

"What?" she slowly uttered, staring at them with a creeped out look on her face. "Hey by the way, where's Dean?"

"Time to slow things down, with a special request from a fan of rock music." The DJ announced through the mic.

"No!" Claire grinned as Def Leppard's 'Breathe a Sigh' started playing. Dean made his way through the crowd, smirking at her.

"We're, uh, gonna go." Becky told her in a suggestive voice, dragging Sam along with her.

"We'll see you soon... or tomorrow." Sam winked. Once they left, Dean took Claire's hand and pulled her towards him.

"And I didn't have to pay the DJ one dime." Dean chuckled, his hands now on her waist. Claire's arms slithered up his shoulders, wrapping them round his neck, giving him a look. "Okay, I _may_ have given him a tenner to play the song because he wouldn't take a request."

She smiled proudly and kissed him softly on the lips. She didn't have to stand on her tiptoes or pulled him down to her, as the heels made her just a few inches shorter than him. "Dean Winchester, you really are something."

"Anything for my girl." he replied, pressing his lips against her forehead, leaving his lips to linger for a few seconds before pressing his forehead against hers as they slow-danced. "I love you, Claire Morgen. I know I don't say it much, but I do. A lot."

The few times she heard Dean say that made her feel as excited and happy as the first time. He made her feel happy, beautiful, powerful and worth something in life. "I know I don't say it much too, but I love you too, Dean Winchester."

* * *

><p>Claire and Dean tried their best not to burst out laughing as they made their way up to Dean's apartment. The night was a success, not only thanks to the Def Leppard song, but also everyone in the hall doing the Macarena.<p>

"Yours was the worst Macarena ever, Dean! It was like you were standing on the foot the whole time!" Claire teased, trying her best to keep her voice down.

"It's not my fault I didn't know how to do it!" he protested, the corners of his lips twitching in a smile.

"Everyone knows how to dance the Macarena. No matter how bad of a dancer you are, or what music you listen to. Heck, I hate the song with a passion but I'm a pro at it." Claire snickered. Dean fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. The first thing he did once inside was removing his tux and tie. He hated them, too constricting.

"I'm gonna go remove my make-up and change. Do you need to use the bathroom?" she asked him, taking off her coat and placing it next to his tux. He nodded.

"I wanted to take a quick shower before going to bed." he told her.

"Okay, I'll... uh, go get a change of clothes from my room."

"You can always wear somethin' of mine." Dean offered. "You do it all the time anyway. Like that shirt you wore last Sunday? Mine." He stuck his tongue out as he tossed her a tshirt.

"Okay. I'll... What should I do then?" she asked him.

Dean smiled and kissed her cheek. "Watch TV in the living room?"

"Then why not your room?" she teased him.

"Because I've a surprise for you. But _after_ both of us have showered. No ifs or buts." Without saying anything else or letting her protest, he picked up a change of clothes from his room and went into the bathroom. Claire frowned as she sat down on the couch. 'What does he have in mind?' she kept thinking. 'A surprise... He knows I hated surprises, c'mon!' So she waited for him to get out of the shower. The curiosity was killing her.

But she had to be patient. Heck, _she_ could surprise _him_ by doing something sexy. She scoffed and shook her head. She couldn't do sexy to save her life.

Dean went over his plan once again, making sure everything he planned—along with his brother, Becky and all his friends—would work. This had to be perfect. It's definitely the perfect timing, although he wanted to do this in a nice hotel or a slightly more romantic setting than his apartment. This had to do for now.

* * *

><p>Claire already felt sleepy waiting for Dean and whatever surprise he was throwing for her. All she wanted was to sleep and wake up the next day. It didn't seem like the night was going anywhere other than that, and she was slightly disappointed. Dean never talked about making love to her or anything close to that.<p>

'Maybe tonight wasn't the night.' she thought and pouted. 'Whatever.'

She stood up and walked to Dean's bedroom door, knocking. "Dean? Baby, how long's this gonna take?"

"Ten seconds, princess. I promise." he replied. After just two seconds, Dean unlocked the door, but didn't open it. "Close your eyes."

"Come _on_!" she whined like a five-year old who got denied candy.

"It'll be worth it, baby. Please. Close your eyes." Claire rolled her eyes and covered her face with her hands, not seeing a thing. "You can open the door."

Dean opened it and walked behind her, placing his own hands over hers. She let out a whine of protest. "Need to make sure you won't peak, sweetheart." "I'm not a cheat!" she said with a giggle. Her sleepiness up and left, replaced with excitement. "What is it?" 'Why does the room smell like cherries?' she thought, sniffing.

"Okay, just... one sec." Dean moved her so that she was standing at the foot of the bed, her back at it. He removed her hands from her face. Her eyes were still closed he gave her a small kiss on the nose and whispered, "Open your eyes."

Claire's eyes fluttered open, and smiled when the first thing she saw were Dean's emerald green eyes looking into her hazel ones. Then she notices the room was dimly lit, and gasped when she realised the room was lit with candles. Cherry-scented candles. She looked around her. There were several candles circling the room, perched on every empty flat surface: his desk, bedside table, cupboards, chair...

The room looked very magical, which drove Claire to tears. So it _was_ happening. Today _was_ the night.

"Dean... I—" She choked out, but Dean shushed her, gently bumping his forehead against hers. He took each of her hands, running a thumb over them.

"No more talking, baby. I do, however, have something to say before..." He paused. "Tonight, you looked magnificent... not that you never did." She chuckled. "But the way you made me feel when you waked into that hall..." He just wanted to kiss her, hold her in his arms as they made love to each other, so he didn't press onto the topic. He looked back into her teary eyes and with his thumbs, he wiped them clean. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dean." They leaned in and kissed each other with all the passion they had, Claire's arms wrapped round his neck as she pulled him down onto her, falling flat on the bed. Dean's hands made their way from her face to her waist.

Seven months. It took them that to get to this magical, passionate, unforgettable moment. To show how much love they felt for one another. Both of them felt it, the rapid beating of the heart, the nothing-in-the-world-but-us feeling, for the first time in their lives.

It was the most beautiful feeling they'd ever felt.

* * *

><p><strong>The adventure comes to an end with this chapter... unless you vote on the poll for an extra one-shot! If you enjoyed reading the story go to my profile, and on the very top of my profile—just above the bio—there's a poll. Vote TRUTHFULLY please!<strong>

**(The dresses and Claire's shoes are posted on my profile in case you needed a clearer picture of what they wore.)**

**Thank you for embarking on this wonderful adventure with me! Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 13 - Fast-Forward Five Years

**I apologise for taking so long to update but I was abroad and had neither a laptop nor internet with me, otherwise I would've written heaps of chapters during that time! As promised, I've written a chapter set five years from now, focusing on Dean and Claire's future. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – Fast-Forward Five Years<p>

Claire blinked and sighed. "Again..." she whispered angrily as she buried her head in her hands. She threw away the pregnancy test. She sniffed as she reached for her phone and dialled Becky's phone. She hated calling Becky while she was at work. She didn't want her to worry for the rest of the day, like she usually did.

"Hey, babe." Becky greeted her happily.

"Hey." Claire breathed out, running a hand through her hair as she made her way from the bathroom to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Claire?"

"Negative, Becky." she replied. "I think something's wrong with me."

"Nothing's—"

"Becks, this is the third test I've taken in the past five years." She sighed. "I'm scared, man. Dean says he doesn't care whether we have children or not, but deep down I know he wants to. You see the way he looks at Cara whenever he visits you and Sammy."

"Well, the first thing you should do is talk about it with Dean. Tell him to be honest with you, whether he _really_ wants children, and just take off from there."

Claire nodded and smiled weakly. "Yeah you're right. And hey, it could be stress that's preventing me from being pregnant. With Bobby's death and Jo's divorce, I'm more stressed than ever. You know how I worry too much, especially about people I care about."

"Listen, I'd like to stay and chat but I have a business lunch in five minutes and I need to finish this file. I'll call to check up on you, okay?" Becky said. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Okay. I'll hear from you later then. Love you."

"Me too." With that, Becky hung up. Claire groaned loudly and placed her phone on the coffee table.

She'd been through this another two times in the past, and she hoped this time round Dean would confront her. He'd closed up since Bobby died the year before, and the only time he'd talk about his feelings they'd end up sleeping together. It wasn't out of love, it was just for comfort. She never got through him, which scared the crap out of her. They'd been engaged for three years, living together in Lincoln, Nebraska (after Dean looked up the place, he saw how peaceful it was and decided to move there with Claire), for almost the same amount of time, and at first it was all happy-go-lucky until the problems started piling in and they drifted apart. The engagement broke off once but they soon got back together. Currently things were getting back to the way they were.

"Claire, babe, I'm home!" Dean exclaimed from the front door.

"I'm in the living room!" she yelled back. She stood up the moment Dean walked into the living room. He smiled as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"How was cleaning day?" Dean asked her with a cheeky grin on his face. Claire stuck her tongue out.

"Stressful. You should really consider helping me next time." she replied, fixing the collar of his plaid shirt. Sighing, she bit her lower lip. "I, um, took a test today..." His eyes searched hers with hope. But when he saw the hurt in her eyes he knew what the answer was. "I'm sorry." she whispered, her voice breaking. Dean shook his head and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hon, don't cry." he said, his face buried in her hair. "It's okay. Give it time."

"But y-you want ch-children. I know you do deep down." she whimpered, face buried in his chest.

"I do. Of course I do, baby. But it'll happen in due time." He pulled away, holding her at arms' distance. "It's probably because of stress."

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and started taking out all the food she needed for dinner that night. "Yeah, that's probably it. But..." She looked up at him. "But you love me still, right?"

"Of course I do!" Dean smiled, making his way behind her in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms round her and started kissing her neck. "Nothing will ever stop me from loving you. You're stuck with me for life." He added with a cheeky grin. Claire stuck her tongue out and playfully slapped his face.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked him. Dean smirked and buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin, causing her to shudder and moan softly.

"You." he mumbled against her skin.

"How about after dinner, hm?" she giggled, turning so she was facing him. Dean whined with protest. "How about mac and cheese?" He shook his head. "Lasagne?" He shook his head once more, and she rolled her eyes with a smile playing on her lips. "I'm not for dinner, just dessert sorry, boo."

"Okay. You win this time. But after dinner, you..." He poked her nose, making her wrinkle her nose and smile cheekily. "... and me will make some sweet, passionate dessert together."

"Where this time?" she winked. When Dean and her slept together the first time, Claire jokingly made a list of places they should sleep together at: living room, kitchen counter, couch, floor, stairs, bathroom, shower, bath tub... the list was unusual, supposed to be a small inside-joke between the two. However Dean took it super serious, and every time he'd bring the paper along with him and cross out the places they 'marked'.

"Guess which is one of the places we haven't marked that's the most romantic?"

"I thought the bedroom was the most romantic, Dean." she chuckled. He shook his head.

"The back of our car... Ooh-ooh! We could..." By then, Claire was laughing. Dean was one crazy son of a gun... _her_ crazy son of a gun. "... make love in the _front_ seat... and then move to the _back_. Huh? _Huh_?!"

"That's the wildest thing I've ever heard you say in our entire relationship!" she laughed hysterically, intertwining their fingers. "God I love you, Dean."

"So...? Is it a bad idea?" he frowned.

"You're kiddin' me right?" Claire scoffed. "Sex in a beautiful car? What's bad about that?" Dean grinned.

"Yes!" he whispered, kissing her passionately on the lips, squeezing her hands. "So, dessert in my Impala after dinner?"

"You know it, baby." she winked, clicking her tongue.

* * *

><p>For Dean's birthday, Claire decided to organise a barbecue in their backyard since everyone lived in the states around them. The first to arrive were John and Mary, carrying a container of food each, joined by Tammy and Jack, who brought a big box—most probably Dean's present, just minutes afterwards. It was just before lunch that Sam, Becky and seventeen-month old Clara arrived.<p>

"Sorry we're late!" Sam announced as he stepped out of the house and into the backyard, carrying the baby-seat swiftly with one hand. "Cara decided to throw up all over her good dress just as I was about to put her in her baby-seat." He took a deep breath of relief when he sat down between Jack and his mom. "So we had to wash her up and change her clothes."

"Well, the good thing is y'all are here just in time for lunch!" Claire grinned, carrying a salad bowl, placing it in the middle of the table. "We have salad..." Dean groaned, getting elbowed by Becky, glaring at him. "... pasta _and_ I baked a cake." She looked down at Dean lovingly. "All for you, Dean-o."

"I'm down for my daughter's happiness, but can we _please_ eat? I'm starving!" Claire's dad pointed out. Everyone chuckled and started putting food in their plates. The whole time, Becky stared at Claire. She looked rather... chirpy... considering how stressed out she was about not being able to get pregnant. Then she shuddered.

'Could be she had birthday-morning sex with Dean.'

And Dean wanted Cara's baby-seat to be sat on a chair between him and Claire, and all Claire did was make funny faces and talking all goofy to her. Becky knew she loved her niece a lot, but usually Claire would excuse herself and leave the room for about half an hour—probably in the bathroom—as Cara reminded her of her failure to conceive a child.

"Lunch was amazing." John pointed out, still chewing. "I know Mary cooked lasagne and jacket potatoes, but the casserole stole my heart."

"It's this generations-long recipe." Jack explained. "Hey, I can send you the recipe via email once we get home."

John smiled and nodded. "That would be great, Jack. Thank you!"

Seeing Jack and John bond over food—and previously cars and music—made her really happy and warm and fuzzy. The last time the dads met were at Sam and Becky's wedding, which was ages ago, and to see them actually talk like they'd known each other since childhood—them and their moms—which made her so happy she was about to cry...

… when she remembered the cake. "It's time for the cake!" she squealed happily as she rose up. "But I'm gonna need everyone to close their eyes."

"Close our eyes?" Sam repeated.

She nodded. "It's my first time baking a cake so I want it to be a surprise for everyone." Everyone murmured, wondering what the surprise was while she went inside to grab the cake from the kitchen counter. She let out a short laugh when she went out in the backyard and saw that everyone had their eyes closed. Dean was smiling anxiously, which made her slightly nervous. Claire quietly made her way towards the table and reached over to place the cake in front of Dean. "Okay, you can all open you eyes."

Everyone opened their eyes in unison and immediately they were gob-smacked.

Dean blinked, his mouth slightly ajar. "W—Is this...?" Claire bit her lower lip and smiled. A shaky breath escaped his mouth. He turned in his chair and looked at his parents, rising up. "I'm gonna be a dad!" he cried, and everyone hugged Dean, with Becky crying happily as Sam rubbed her back. Claire shrugged and joined everyone in the group hug. "I'm gonna be a dad." Dean repeated.

"I'm so happy!" Becky cried hysterically on Claire's shoulder.

"You're getting tears all over my good shirt!" Claire whined jokingly, and everyone laughed and wiped their tears.

"I'm s happy for you." Tammy told them, kissing Dean and Claire on the cheek. "You're gonna make great parents."

Dean pulled Claire into a tight embrace, crying in the crook of her neck. "I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you." When he pulled away from the hug, he kneeled down and kissed her barely-visible tummy area. "And I love _you_, kid."

"The doctor told me there were two reasons why I didn't get pregnant until now." she explained. "The first one was the overwhelming stress, which everyone was right about..."

"And the second one?" Jack asked when his daughter didn't continue talking. She blushed.

"I don't think you or John and Mary would want to hear this. Oh, and Sam and Becky too." Pause. "Too much sex was actually another issue."

"Oh man!" Sam whined after a small moment of silence. "I didn't want to know that!"

"... I didn't want to know that about my baby girl either." Jack shuddered, but still smiled at the couple. How could he be upset about hearing his daughter's very active sexual drives when he was about to become a grandfather for the first time?

"How far along are you?" Mary asked her.

"Close to four months." Claire replied happily. Dean kissed her forehead, leaving his lips to linger over her soft skin.

"Well, you did a pretty damn good job at hiding it!" Becky exclaimed.

"And, uh, I know I should've talked about this with Dean but... I know the gender." she looked at him. "But if you don't want to know, I can totally keep it a secret."

"Oh I wanna know." Dean insisted, nodding. They'd been discussing baby names for quite a while, so instead of asking her 'What's the gender?', he asked her, "What will be their name?"

She bit her lower lip and exhaled shakily through her nose. "Robert." she said.

"Wait... I thought we—"

"I know we said we'd name him Paul, but Bobby meant so much to us. I just... I want to call our boy Robert."

"This is the most amazing thing you can ever do to me, baby." Dean wrapped an arm round her neck and looked at everyone. "We're having a Robert!"

Tammy, Becky and Mary squealed and once again a group hug ensued. After a few seconds of everyone embracing one another, Jack broke the silence. "So, uh, are we gonna eat cake or what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading this story! I know the update was short but... yeah... I was running out of ideas and time and this is all I could come up with. Sorry :**

**Expect some updates on my other story 'Baby's Got Blue Eyes' in a few days' time! The next chapter for 'Save Yourself' is currently being re-written and should be up around mid-April.**


End file.
